Sleep My Child
by TurtleBay
Summary: When an upset Sofia doesn't want to go back home to Callie, how does Arizona resolve the issue without giving into her desires?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm new to the world of fanfiction, but I had this thought running through my head. The time frame for this fanfiction is up to date with Greys now so Callie is with Penny, and Arizona lives with DeLuca. I hope you enjoy it..**

"Momma, I don't want to go home"

As a divorced mother, those were the words Arizona wish she would never have to hear. Both Arizona and Callie's main priority throughout the divorce was Sofia, her safety and well-being was more important then their personal problems.

"Why don't you want to go home bug?" Arizona softly spoke as she came to kneel in front of the small brunette.

Sofia held her gaze to the floor fumbling with a blanket in her hand. "It's not a happy home without you momma."

Sighing to herself Arizona picked up Sofia and walked them both to the couch, Sofia immediately scrambled into the arms of her mother. "You love going home Sof, you enjoy singing with mami in the morning don't you?" Her question was answered with a small nod against her chest.

"You love helping mami cook, you have your own apron" Another nod.

Holding her daughter close to her chest Arizona couldn't help the guilt that crept up on her. She never once wanted her daughter to feel unhappy with having to go to two separate houses.

"Why isn't it happy bug?"

Adjusting herself so she could look up at her momma, Sofia continued to play with the blanket "When I'm with Mami, you're here all by yourself."

"I'm not by myself Sof, I have Uncle Luca."

"But momma Uncle Luca doesn't give hugs like me and mami, they the bestest in this world. Even abuelo said they are" Sofia's eyes lit up as she explained to her mom.

Sofia's response made Arizona smirk, the four year old was correct. Arizona used to love coming home from the hospital and doing nothing but hug her two girls."You're right Sof, they are the best."

"You hafta come home then momma." Swallowing a lump in her throat, Arizona rubbed Sofia's back before lifting her to the floor.

"Go grab your shoes big girl."

Arizona only wished that she could go home. Home that she shared with both her daughter and her other mother. She hadn't felt warmth or a sense of belonging anywhere since the moment she moved out of her and Callie's house.

After composing herself, Arizona made her way upstairs to the little girls room. The surgeon was confused when she noticed there was no sign of Sofia in her room."Momma where are your jammies!"

Following the sound of her voice, Arizona was led into her own bedroom. She held back a laugh at the sight infront of her. Sofia was head deep in her mother's bottom drawer. "Bug what are you doing?"

Jumping back with clothes in her hands Sofia grinned "Packing a bag for you momma."

Crossing her arms, Arizona leaned against the door frame "Why do I need a bag?"

Running as fast as her little legs could take her, the young brunette pushed the clothing into a bag before passing it to Arizona "We're going home."

"Sofia" Arizona softly spoke as she knelt in front of her daughter "Momma isn't staying, it's your time with Mami."

Not interested with that answer Sofia puckered her bottom lip and turned to face the wall instead of her mother. "I'm proud that you put your shoes on by yourself, Mami will be happy too."

Arizona stared at the back of Sofia's head, she knew any moment the little girl would erupt in a storm of tears. It was a sign both her and Callie figured out when Sofia went through the famous "terrible twos". Whenever the lip was puckered, they knew the tears would quickly follow. Callie would often referred to the lip as a rainstorm tap.

The moment the sound of her daughter crying hit her ear drums, Arizona scooped the her up into her arms. Sofia buried her head deep into Arizona's neck and clung to her mother. Arizona's heart broke in two as she held her crying daughter. Arizona wasn't a religious individual yet she prayed night and day that her daughter wouldn't get affected by the divorce.

Keeping her grasp on Sofia, Arizona bent to pick up both bags that were on the floor. Making her way to the car, with some struggle she buckled in a unsettled Sofia before setting off in the direction of Callie's house.

/

Callie Torres was sat comfortably on her couch with a glass of red wine in her hand. It was rare that she dedicated time to herself. Between Sofia, surgeries and her new relationship with Penny she was limited of time. The only sound in her house came from the vintage turntable in the corner of her living room. It was the perfect way to relax.

Glancing at the clock she knew it wouldn't be long till her ex wife returned with their daughter. The arrangement still hadn't sunk in with her. Even though she had initiated the separation, Callie still had a hard time believing that her time with Arizona had ended.

Callie was pulled out of her relaxation stage when she faintly heard what sounded like her daughter crying. Approaching her front door, the sound got louder and panic spread across Callie's mind. Opening the door forcefully she was met with Arizona cradling a incredibly upset Sofia.

"Sof What's the matter?" Callie quickly asked as she reached forward to take Sofia.

Turning away from Callie, Sofia clung tighter on to Arizona. Both women exchanged a look of confusion."Arizona?"

Handing Callie their daughter's bag, Arizona entered the house that was formerly her own. Heading in the direction of the living room, she tried her best efforts to calm Sofia. Callie followed almost as soon as the door shut, she couldn't understand what had gotten her daughter into such a state that she refused her own comfort. Refusing comfort was something Sofia had never done in her life, infact she would demand comfort.

Callie made her way to the crying girl and brushed the hair out of her face "What's made the rainstorm tap turn on Sof"

Sofia shook her head against Arizona's neck, Callie held a gaze with Arizona. The guilt flashed over the older brunettes eyes as Arizona reached out and placed a firm grip on Callie's arm. "She didn't want to come home."

Stepping back Callie was shocked "She didn't want to come home?"

Sofia chose this moment to raise her head and glance at Callie, her little body shook as she tried to breathe "Momma stay."

"Is that what you want Sof? Momma to stay for a little bit?"

Sofia shook her head.

"You don't want momma to stay?"

"Momma stay forever."

Arizona averted her eyes from Callie's gaze, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the situation unfolding in front of her. It was a known fact to majority of the hospital that Arizona was still very much in love with her wife regardless of Callie's new relationship. She would never peruse her feelings again while Callie was with Penny, even if she agreed with what her daughter says.

"How about Momma stays for a while and tucks you to bed?"

Kissing Sofia's head Arizona leaned back to look at the little girl "We can read any book you want bug, we can even do the voices" Arizona spoke "That's if Mami says its okay?"

Rubbing Sofia's back, Callie locked eyes with Arizona "Extra time with Momma won't hurt will it Sofia?" The little girl shook her head while threading strands of Arizona's hair through her fingers.

"Now bug I think it's time you give Mami one of the bestest hugs you can" Arizona insisted as she bounced the girl in her arms.

Reaching out for the second time Callie took her daughter in her arms, she clutched Sofia in her arms holding her close. Arizona could see Callie breathe a sigh of relief, she kissed Sofia's head and rubbed her ex wife's back before she made her way of the living room.

Arizona walked into the room that belonged to her daughter placing the bag behind the door, the blonde sat down on the small bed resting her head in her hands. She couldn't help the tears that rose to the surface of her eyes, watching Callie hold Sofia in her arms made her yarn for the moments they shared as a family. She wanted nothing more than to drive back to her apartment and forget her feelings towards the brunette. The longer she stayed in close proximity with Callie, the more she wanted to beg for her to reconsider their relationship.

Arizona didn't realise anyone was in the room till she felt Sofia's bed dip beside her, looking up she saw Callie gazing back at her. "Where's Sofia?"

"She's on the couch, I stuck a movie on for her"

Nodding in response, Arizona rubbed her face before looking towards the door. "I'm sorry that she's upset"

"God Arizona why are you apologising?" Callie sighed "My heart breaks when I think of her not wanting to come back to me, is she unhappy here?"

Turning to face her ex wife Arizona reached for Callie's hand "Calliope no, you can't blame yourself. This is natural for a child with separated parents, she's still trying to understand why she has to have two separate beds."

Callie didn't respond she just looked down at their hands, they still fit together like a puzzle. Tracing the length of Arizona's finger's with her own thumb Callie smiled"You haven't called me Calliope in a while."

"I have no right to call you that."

"Who says?"

"You're not my wife any more, you have a girlfriend Callie. The only reason we're still connected is because of our little girl." Arizona admitted honestly as she looked directly at Callie, she felt a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Is that the only reason?"

The gaze between both women was held for a moment, neither of one them wanting to break it. Callie's hand moved up Arizona's arm to cup her cheek. Arizona tilted her face into the warm hand, breathing out softly she closed her eyes "Calliope".

Callie was about to bring her other hand to Arizona's cheek when Sofia ran into the room and barricaded her weight onto both her mothers. "What are you both doing?" The little girl asked as she looked between both her mothers.

"We were just talking about you bug" Arizona smiled as she tickled Sofia's sides.

"I picked a book for us to read Momma, can we do it now?"

Looking down at her watch Callie noticed that it was nearing the little girls bed time. "How about we get you ready for bed and you can read your book with momma?"

"I even packed Momma a bag too, we can all get ready for bed!"

Arizona looked at Callie and laughed, she waved her hand and went to retrieve some nightwear for Sofia.

/

Sofia was laid in the arms of her momma as they began to read the ritual bed time story. Sofia had picked out a book that Callie had made for her third birthday, it had a personalised story containing herself and both her mothers.

Callie stood in the door way as she listened to Arizona recite the familiar storyline, both women had read this story to Sofia so many times since they brought it that they could recite it anytime any place.

Sofia happened to catch Callie standing at the door way, her eyes lit up as she held out her hand "Mami quick! We're near my song!"

Callie made her way further into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed so Sofia was in between her and Arizona. Sofia eagerly waited as she listened to the story, pointing every so often when she saw a cartoon version of herself.

Sofia gripped the page of the book and turned it, her face broke out into a smile"Mami it's my song!"

Smoothing down her daughters hair Callie smiled "It is your song Sof"

At the end of the book there was a small lullaby, it was one her other mother would sing to her and Aria as little girls. It reminded her of the good moments between herself and her mother, when Sofia was born she vowed that she would pass on the lullaby.

"You hafta sing it mami" Sofia grinned as she clutched her blanket tighter and snuggled down in Arizona's embrace.

"You heard the little bug Calliope" Arizona was slightly grateful for her daughter for picking this book, just Sofia she loved this part of the book. Her ex wife's singing was able to send her in a trance in seconds, she sang from the heart and Arizona could feel it.

Making sure her daughter was fully comfortable underneath the covers, Callie recited the lullaby.

" _Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor_

 _Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón,  
Duérmete mi niño, que tengo que hacer,  
lavar tus pañales sentarme a coser  
Ese niño quiere que lo duerma yo,  
dormir en mis brazos y en mi corazón"_

Closing the book and placing it on the bedside table, she turned to look at Sofia who had fallen asleep half way through the lullaby "I forgot how much she loves this lullaby" Callie whispered as she stroked the soft skin of Sofia's cheek.

Callie looked up at Arizona after getting no reply, she instantly felt a warm clenching feeling. Arizona had fallen asleep along with Sofia, one hand was securely round the little girl and the other was resting on her stomach. Callie always knew Arizona had a liking to her voice, the nights she would abruptly awake from nightmares the only thing to calm her racing thoughts would be the sweet sound of Callie's voice.

Callie couldn't tear herself away from the sleeping duo. She feared that if she walked away too quickly, the moment would be gone. Despite everything that had gone on between them, Callie found peace in having Arizona near. She couldn't help but feel a small sense of regret and guilt. She felt guilty for tearing her daughter's life apart but ultimately her biggest regret was letting walking out of Arizona's life.

Leaning over the sleeping child, Callie gently placed a kiss to Arizona's head. She let her lips rest on the blonde's forehead for a moment, reliving the feel of the soft skin against her lips. Pulling away she placed a kiss on Sofia's cheek and turned out the night light beside them. Walking towards the door, Callie took out her cellphone and took a photo of the perfect sight of the mother and daughter.

"Goodnight my girls."

 **Me again! I hope you enjoyed it, I would love to know what you all think! The lullably Callie sung is one my dad used to sing to me, it's called "Duérmete mi niño" below is the translation in English..**

 **Sleep, my child, sleep my love,**  
 **Sleep, piece of my heart,**  
 **Sleep, my child for I have things to do,**  
 **To wash your nappies, sit down to sew...**  
 **This child wants me to lull her,**  
 **To sleep in my arms and on my heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pancakes.

Arizona could smell pancakes.

Shifting her position she opened her eyes and gazed at her surroundings. Why was she in Sofia's room?

Suddenly she shot up off from the little bed she had slept in all night. A small bear fell from her grasp, picking it up she realised it was Sofia's favourite teddy bear, Callie had brought it back from a conference she went to the previous year. How had she fallen asleep? Fallen asleep at Callie's house to be exact. She could briefly hear the sound of Sofia talking in the distance, Callie must know she stayed over right?

Looking down at herself, she noticed she was still dressed from the night before. She still had her shoes on, at least it would make it easier for her to leave.

Making her way out of the room, she followed the sound of her daughter. Walking slowly into the opened planned kitchen, Arizona saw Sofia sat on the worktop next to Callie as they laughed together.

Clearing her throat Arizona stood awkwardly against the door frame "Morning."

"Momma you woked up!" Sofia squealed as she turned her body to face Arizona. "Mami and I made blue pancakes."

The ped's surgeon was taken back by the information she had just been given. "Blue pancakes" were something she would make every Sunday with Sofia. During Callie's pregnancy she had a craving for blueberries. Everything had to have blueberries on them. She lost count how many times she made blueberry pancakes. Not long after Sofia's second birthday, Arizona started making it for her family again every Sunday before they went on a walk through the park. Callie stopped asking for pancakes two weeks prior to their separation claiming she had to get used to not having them in her life again. Arizona never understood what Callie meant, she knew her ex wife could make them herself so she knew Callie's reason was a straight up lie.

"I can smell bug." Arizona smiled as she made her way towards Sofia, she gently tickled the sides of her daughter before taking her in her arms.

"Momma you cuddled Ted the whole night." Sofia crossed her arms "I couldn't find him this morning and you had tooked him the whole night."

Callie laughed to herself as she went about plating up the freshly made pancakes. "Don't you mean Momma had taken him? Remember your proper words."

Sofia threw her arms up "That's what I said mami, momma had toked him."

"I wouldn't have cuddled him so long if mami had woken me up." Arizona said as she looked at Callie. She knew this impromptu night would need a discussion as it was the first time Arizona had stayed over since moving out.

"Mami would have but momma was so cuddle in with her little bug and Ted, she would have gotten grumpy when she was woken up" Callie replied with a firm voice.

"Mami's right, you grumpy when we wake you up." Sofia spoke.

Faking a hurt face, Arizona tickled Sofia's body "Mommmmmma stop!"

"Never! You're meant to be on my side." Arizona laughed as she continued to tickle the little girl.

Callie stood back and watched Arizona and Sofia. Hearing the mixture of the two laughs together brought the biggest smile to Callie's face. It had been a while since she heard Arizona laugh, sure she had heard it at work but not like this. Whenever Arizona played with Sofia, her laugh would echo through the halls and into each room of the house. It was the type of laughter that filled you with warmth. In their early dates of dating, Callie knew Arizona's laughter was something she wanted to hear for the rest of her life.

"Alright you two enough, breakfast is ready!" Callie interrupted the duo which was resulting in two groans.

As Arizona passed Callie towards the table, she gave Callie a look. A look she was all to familiar with. Callie knew it was the "we need to talk" look. Nodding back to Arizona, she sat down with the blonde and their daughter as she thought of ways to prolong the light atmosphere.

The trio ate with ease, both moms listened as their daughter told them stories about her friends at daycare. They often shared smiles together as Sofia would express a amusing facial expression. Sofia had shovelled in her pancakes within five minutes of sitting at the table, prompting the shocked but amused response of her mothers. They both knew Sofia loved her food, just like her Momma.

Sofia had asked to be excused from the table on the reason that "Ted is lonely" which left the ex wives alone to clear up the wrath of breakfast.

Both the doctors were clearing up in dead silence, the only sound that could be hear was that of their doctor playing with her toys.

"So.. you gave me the look." Callie started the conversation, she tripped the band aid off in one scoop.

"This can't happen again Callie."

"What can't happen? All you did was fall asleep with Sofia."

Shutting the cupboard door, Arizona lent back against it. "That what you and I think, but that little girl upstairs was so upset over not having both her mothers at home together." Arizona walked towards Callie "If I fall asleep every time I tuck her in and you don't wake me up, she's going to get into some routine of having us under one roof again. I can't bare to see her upset again."

Callie knew her ex wife was right, they couldn't risk getting Sofia excited again. It was hard enough trying to explain to the little girl that her momma was going to move out.

"I understand that Arizona, but that doesn't mean once in a while you can't stay here. Would it be so bad if Sofia saw her mother's actually getting along?"

Arizona looked down at her hands "It wouldn't be so bad."

Callie moved closer to Arizona and engulfed her in a hug. "Don't worry Ari, this is just a friendly hug between two mothers."

Arizona laughed against Callie's shoulder, it had been such a long time since she was in Callie's arms. The familiar smell of Callie's perfume over took her sense, she closed her eyes and tried to remain the moment. Rubbing Callie's back once, she pulled back and stepped away.

"I guess I should leave, I have go get ready before surgery at two." Arizona spoke as she pointed in the direction of the door.

Callie nodded to herself "I have to get Sofia ready anyway, you're still having Sofia tomorrow yeah?"

"I have surgery after lunch, so I'll come by and pick her up."

"Don't forget we've got her first day next Monday, you're still coming?"

"Like I would miss my bug's first day of Kindergarten. Mom wants photos to show at her weekly book club." Both surgeons laughed as they thought of the dedication between Barbara Robbins and her book club.

Exchanging a smile to one another, Arizona made a beeline for Sofia's room to say goodbye before making her way home.

 **I am beyond sorry that I have left it such a long time, this is just a filler update. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be a long wait. I'm sorry again and I hope you enjoy! x**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie roughly threw down her tray on the table where the rest of the doctor's were sitting, her morning had gone from bad to worse. A late start due to a stubborn little girl was just the beginning of her down spiral of bad luck. The car took multiple tries to start, Sofia refused to let go of her hand when it came to daycare. Two of her surgeries ended up being more complicated that she initially expected. To make matter even worse, she had three back to back surgeries in the afternoon. After the second one, she just wanted to go home.

"Someone's a grumpy mama bear!" Amelia Shepherd smirked as she confidently bit out a chunk of her carrot stick.

Callie shot Amelia a look "Nothing wants to go my way, two complications and three back to backs."

"That's weak Torres, try doing back to back on the brain." Amelia smirked yet again "You normally cope with back to backs?"

"Any normal day yes, but when you have a stubborn child who makes you late for work then proceeds to throw a tantrum when you leave her at day care, back to backs are the last thing you want."

"One stubborn child? Try three." Meredith piped up into the conversation

Callie nodded as she held her hands up "You win."

The foursome went about their daily conversations over their lunch, it was very rare that three or more surgeons would lunch together. On the days they did, each of them drunk up the moments they had. No one better than surgeons how quickly a hour of piece could rapidly change.

Amelia picked up her phone to check the time before turning to Alex "Hit with me with the latest gossip, you've got ten minutes before I have paperwork to fill out!"

"Word on the street is, Robbins never came home last night." Karev added as he spoke through his mouthful of food.

Amelia gave him a look and motioned her head towards to Callie, the group of surgeons knew it was still a risk bringing up the subject of Arizona to Callie or vice versa. Neither of the ex wives mentioned one another, and when they did it was brief and awkward.. not just for them but everyone around them.

"What?! You asked if there was gossip?"

"How about the latest on interns sex lives? Not that of our friend, who may I remind you, has an ex wife sat at this table, who also happens to be our friend!" Meredith reasoned with Alex as she placed a hand on Callie's shoulder.

"Mer it's okay, you all shouldn't have to watch what you say. I can handle it." The orthopaedic surgeon spoke as she pushed her salad around the bowl "I have to get used to it at some point."

"Yeah you should Torres seeing as you're the one who filed for divorce." Alex bit back. "You're allowed to move on with Penny so why isn't Arizona?"

There was a moment of silence over the table as they all picked at the food in front of them. Meredith and Amelia held a gaze with each other, Meredith raised her eyebrows at Amelia motioning for her to break the tension, she squeezed Callie's shoulder gently. A small gesture to let Callie know she was there for her.

"In that caaaaase!" Amelia shuffled closed towards Alex's chair "Spill every bit of detail you have!"

Meredith kept her hand on Callie's shoulder, she was met with a smile. Callie held her head low as she processed Alex's comment, half of her agreed with him. She was the one who filed for divorce, she was the one who initiate a separation. She still had the right to hurt didn't she? She too lost a wife.

"DeLuca told Steph and Jo that Arizona didn't come home till this morning." Alex began to reel of the gossip he had.

"Your point is? Arizona is a surgeon?" Meredith questioned.

"She was still wearing last night's clothes." This particular piece of information made Amelia gasp and portray a huge smirk.

"Yet again, your point is?"

"DeLuca said she had gone to take Sofia back and never returned." Alex sat back in the chair, he was determined to believe that Arizona was seeing someone. He had watched her hit rock bottom for the countless time, he wanted her to get back out there. He had to make her move on.

"Alex come on, you're listing all these things that is common with us surgeons!"

"But the best bit is, she couldn't of got paged apparently her pager was on the kitchen table. So where did she go after dropping Sofia off?" Alex raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "DeLuca said she was smiling from ear to ear."

"Oooooo Robbins is getting some action!" Amelia chimed as she held her hands up in the air as if she just won a competition. "Where is that perky minx anyway? I need to high five her!"

Alex turned to Callie and raised an eyebrow "Did she mention anything to you?"

"Nope, not at all...nope sorry." Callie muttered as she tried to suppress the smirk on her face. Arizona had been with her all night, had she really gone home smiling? That was an improvement in their relationship right?"

Both Meredith and Alex gave each other a confused look, why had Callie staggered on her reply?

"You've still got five minutes, what other gossip is there?" Amelia pushed his shoulder.

"Shepherd lets be real, you wont be doing that paperwork for another hour."

"He's right!" Callie agreed as Amelia faked a hurt expression.

All four adults started laughing, it was known that Amelia hated doing her paperwork. Just like every other surgeon in the hospital, each mountain of paperwork required at least three cups of coffee... and that's a small mountain.

"Hey Torres isn't that your kid?"

Callie whipped her head round to see Sofia coming towards them on what seemed to be a new scooter. Sofia was displaying a huge smile on her face.

"LOOK WHAT MOMMA BUYED ME." Sofia screamed, she screamed loud enough for the entire room to stop and turn their attention to the child.

"I can see that" Callie spoke with a forced smile, turning to Arizona she lent back in her chair "I thought we agreed you weren't going to buy it for her till her birthday?"

"I thought she deserved a pick me up, after all our little girl does start Kindergarten next week." Arizona reasoned as she looked down at the little girl who was so engrossed at looking at every aspect of the scooter in great detail.

"She may of deserved it but her behaviour was less than rewarding this morning!" Callie sternly told Arizona.

"Look mami it has pink handles and the ribbon is sooooooo pretty!" The little girl beamed as she lifted a strand of the sparkling pink ribbon that hung from the edges of the scooter.

Amelia had gotten onto her knees by the point, her face was lit up as Sofia babbled on about her brand new scooter. She twirled the ribbon round her fingers endlessly.

"I've never seen Amelia so engrossed in anything other than a brain!" Alex joked as the four surgeons watched the neurosurgeon's excitement levels grow with each second.

Double checking that Sofia was distracted Callie lightly brushed Arizona's shoulder and motioned for them to take a few steps away from the group.

"I know you have Sof all weekend, but could you keep her a bit later on Sunday?"

"You don't have to ask Callie, she's my daughter too." Arizona smiled back as they both looked back at their daughter, who had now perched herself on Amelia's lap.

Callie sighed with relief "Thank you! Penny and I are going for dinner, and I don't know what time we're expected back."

Oh Penny.

Arizona wasn't a fan of her ex wife's new girlfriend. Arizona wasn't a fan of "Perfect Pretty Penny". Yes she made Callie happy, but she still disliked her. She got to be with her family in the ways she wanted. Early morning conversations over teeth brushing or late night fort making when there's a thunder storm. Whenever Penny was brought up in the conversation, Arizona tried to make a light response and fake a smile but there was always someone who caught out her fake happiness.

"Date on a Sunday? Wow you've changed your tactics." Arizona joked, she tried to make light heart of the situation. There was only a small handful of times she and Callie went on a Sunday date. Callie always picked Saturdays, it was their day. They would spend the day together, before trying out a new restaurant. In their many years of dating and marriage, they only managed to order dessert three times. The energy bouncing of one another got so intense, they would pay the bill before their plates had been cleared, the rest of the date would occur at home in the comfort of their own bed. On most occasions, neither of them would leave the bed till the following morning.

"Penny has a full shift tomorrow, and I have my own date with a new novel I picked up."

Arizona nodded her head "Well, I hope the date goes smoothly."

"As long as I don't get paged then it will go smoothly."

Arizona nodded again, she really wanted this conversation to be over. The thought of perfect pretty Penny spending a romantic evening with Callie made her stomach turn.

"I guess I better take Sofia home, we've got an early morning tomorrow." Arizona gestured as she began to walk back towards the table.

"Oh really? Where you off to?" Callie questioned, she didn't know her ex wife had anything planned for Sofia. When it came to Sofia's time with each mother, they each tried to take her out or dedicate the whole day to doing something the little girl wanted.

"I have no idea yet, she's yet to make a decision between but I think Woodland Zoo is high on our list."

"Oh the zoo, I haven't been back there in forever."

"Sofia's second birthday" Arizona muttered quietly.

"Yes! I remember now! Man she did not like giraffe!" Callie laughed as she replayed the memory in her head.

"Calliope don't laugh! Her poor face when the giraffe started going for her ice- cream!" Arizona tried to hold back the laughter but seeing Callie laughing and the image of Sofia's reaction in her head she couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think she's ever dropped an ice-cream so quickly in her life! My little baby!"

Back at the table, Sofia was happily sitting on Amelia's lap still talking to the older woman about her new scooter.

"Hey Mer, look at Robbins and Torres." Alex spoke as he slyly pointed towards the ex wives.

Both Arizona and Callie had their hands over their mouths trying to stop the laughter from escaping. When either of them opened their mouth to try and talk, a new wave of laughter hit them. Callie gripped Arizona's forearm in an attempt to steady herself.

Meredith turned to Alex and smiled "That's the most I've seen them talk since the divorce."

"It looks like nothings changed between them." Alex confessed as she he too smiled.

Sofia had finished talking to Amelia and stared at the other remaining doctor's at the table "Why you smiling at the air?"

Amelia bounced Sofia in her lap before turning the little girl to face the direction in with her mother's were in "They're smiling at your mommies!"

"Why are they smiling at my mommies?" Sofia asked.

Amelia looked at the other two, neither of them were willing to answer the little girls question. "They're smiling because your mommies are smiling."

"Oohhhhhh." Sofia replied still feeling confused, adults were strange. "They're smiling because we had blue pancakes this morning?"

"That was nice of your mommies, bringing you pancakes in daycare." Meredith smiled at the little girl, there were many times she would stop by the daycare to have breakfast with her children.

"Noo Auntie Mer, we had them at home."

Sofia's comment caught the intention of all the adults at the table.

"You had them at home?" Meredith asked.

"That's what I said." Sofia looked at Meredith with wide eyes.

"You and your mommies?" Alex asked this time.

"Me and mami made blue pancakes while momma was sleeping." Sofia answered as she played the little doll she had brought with her.

"Momma was sleeping?" Alex pried a little further.

Sofia sighed, why were they asking her questions?

"Momma sleeped for a long time, she even stole my ted!" Sofia loudly spoke to the group, she couldn't get over how much her momma had hogged her favourite teddy.

"No way Sof! She hogged Ted!" Alex reacted in the same mannerism as Sofia. He knew how much the little girl was attached to that bear. She refused to let Alex do her yearly medical check up unless he performed on the bear too.

"I woked up and she had him right under her arm.. Uncle Alex I couldn't get him out!" Sofia demonstrated how her momma had held her bear. Her little voice made the story even more cute, she had both the women smiling at her.

Meredith put her arms on the table and she tried to get more information out of the little girl "So Sofia, momma was there when you woke up right?"

Sofia nodded.

"Was momma there when you went to sleep?"

Sofia nodded.

The three adults gasped.

"Why you make that noise? Did I do something wrong?" Sofia worriedly asked.

"Amelia tightened her grip on the little brunette. "You didn't do anything wrong honey, we didn't know you had sleepovers with Momma at Mami's house."

Sofia's lip fell, she felt like she had done something wrong. She eagerly slid of Amelia's lap and went in the direction of her mothers.

"Robbins and Torres' spent the night together!" Alex spoke first. Meredith was just sitting back in her chair watching over in Callie and Arizona's direction. The two women were both crouching down to Sofia's level as the little girl bowed her head. Arizona had picked up Sofia and held her tightly. Callie rubbed her back as the trio made their way back over to the table.

"Hey guy, I'm going now little miss Sofia is getting upset." Arizona smiled to the group as she picked up the scooter that was leaning against the spare chair.

Callie sprung herself forward and grabbed the scooter out Arizona's hand. "You carry Sof, I'll carry this to your car." The ex-wives shared a smile between them before waving the other doctors off.

"Was it me or did I feel like they were married again?" Alex questioned as she picked up his drink and stared at Meredith and Amelia.

"If I didn't know that they were divorced, I would of said they were still married!" Amelia admitted.

The three surgeons sat there in silence trying to comprehend what had just happened. They went from gossiping about Arizona's possible new love life to discovering she had played happy families with her ex wife. What was going on?

 **Hello it's me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **, I'm** **still undecided on the exact route this storyline is going but I hope I don't disappoint. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites – it really means a lot. Again, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing you learn as a surgeon is to treasure the time you get to yourself. Since Callie Torres had her heart set on a career in medicine she knew nothing could or would come in her way. She dedicated her life to studying and practising her trade. Callie lived and breathed her career, for many years the lack of freedom from the hospital didn't affect her. Living in the basement of the hospital just enhanced her dedication to both her patients and her own personal goal.

The moment her and Mark Sloan became friends, she found herself wanting more freedom. The plastic surgeon made her want to spend her Friday night's with their friends drowning themselves in alcohol. The moment Callie Torres met Arizona Robbins, she finally understood the need to have freedom away from her work. The moment she clocked on a shift, she craved the time she spent with Arizona. She craved the late night pizza runs. She craved the trashy tv show's they'd watch on an afternoon. She finally found a reason to balance her work and personal life. The need for freedom only increased when Sofia Robbin entered the world. She needed to see her daughter grow up. She needed to spend every waking moment she could with her family.

Having a weekend of work was pure bliss for every surgeon, in this case Callie hadn't had a full weekend of work for a month. Every time she was scheduled a weekend break, she was paged in on an emergency. Callie didn't mind, she loved her job. However, Callie's love life did mind. This week she had a full 48 hours of no surgical demands.

So that's how she found herself standing in front of the mirror double checking over her outfit. A full weekend of work meant she and Penny could finally spend some time together. Smoothing down the creases of her dress, Callie smiled at herself. Throwing the essentials into her bag, Callie made her way out her house.

…

"Momma I wanna ring the bell!" An excited Sofia cheered as she ran ahead of her mother.

Shifting the pink bag onto her shoulder Arizona followed her daughter's direction, she picked her up from behind so she could press the button repeatedly. Placing Sofia back down in front of her, Arizona waited patiently for her ex wife to come to the door.

The door opened as a laugh escaped from the house into the open air. "Hey there little miss!" Penny spoke as she crouched to greet the little brunette.

"Penny guess what?" Sofia once again cheered as she bounced on the spot.

Feeling awkward Penny kept her gaze on Sofia instead of looking up to greet Arizona. "What?"

"I touched a giraffe!"

"You didn't?" Penny gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Sofia nodded forcefully as she high fived Penny and ran into the house. Straightening herself out Penny stood up and locked a gaze with Arizona. There was a moment of silence before the red head spoke up. "Dr Robbins would you like to come in?"

Arizona had to bite her tongue, there was a odd feeling about being offered to step inside what she once called her home. Even more odd that it was by her ex wife's current girlfriend. Giving the younger woman a forced and small smile, Arizona walked past Penny into her old home.

…

"You touched a giraffe?!" Callie's eyes widen as she processed her daughter's words, she looked at Arizona who gave her a pleasing smile.

"I did! Momma held me and we gave him food!" Sofia beamed as she sat on the couch gripping a small plush toy. The toy was that of a giraffe, Sofia had instantly attached herself to the toy when she saw it in the gift shop.

Arizona pulled her phone out of her pocket before flicking through some photos from today, finding the one that made her smile she passed it over to Callie. The photo was of both Arizona and Sofia in front of the famous giraffe. Arizona was smiling at the little girl who was perched on the side of hip, Sofia was smiling up at the giraffe who has happily eating from the palm of her hand. Callie couldn't help but smile at the photo, she could feel the excitement of Sofia's feeding experience through the photo. Giraffes were one of Sofia's favourite animals at the zoo, for her to be scared of feeding one was a big achievement. Arizona had switched positions from across her ex wife and daughter to sitting next to them. She reached over and swiped the phone showing Callie the rest of their adventure.

Penny was stood in the kitchen pouring two glasses of wine. Her and Callie had enjoyed a romantic date at her favourite restaurant before taking a slow and relaxing walk down the broadwalk. They didn't spend much time together as both of them had hectic schedules. Their time alone was limited at the hospital, the tension always increased when Penny came into contact with the attendings. She had hoped after her apology regarding Derek's death, they would all begin to accept her into the group as Callie's girlfriend.

Walking back into the living room, she saw Callie sat next to Arizona looking down at the phone with Sofia on her lap. The threesome were laughing as Sofia told her mami about her experience with a monkey.

"I sat on the floor and... and.. I poked my tongue out.. like this mami" Sofia turned in her mother's arms and showed her how she poked her tongue out "and he poked his tongue out too! He did what I did!" Her face lit up and she picked the phone up and turned it round to Penny.

Penny raised her eyebrows and smiled at Sofia. She loved her girlfriend's daughter, she was a little character that brought laughter into their time together. At first, both Penny and Sofia had trouble adjusting to their new life. Sofia couldn't understand why her mami was friends with this new person and Penny had to adjust to her girlfriend being a mother. The biggest adjustment for Penny to adapt to was her girlfriends ex wife still being a huge part of their life. There wasn't a day that went past were she heard Arizona's name. She got on well with Arizona, the drunken surgeon made that fatal dinner party a little bit easier. She had focused on her new drunken nickname rather than the disgusted and shocked looks.

Looking at her girlfriend Penny couldn't help but smile to herself, she had gotten lucky. Callie had stood up for her after the dinner party, as much as she felt embarrassed by her attending girlfriend fighting her corner she was thankful. Swirling the wine in the glass, Penny was brought of her day dream by the sound of her girlfriend.

"Babe is everything okay?" Callie's concern asked.

Penny nodded in response.

"Sure?" Callie pressed again, she felt an odd vibe coming from her girlfriend.

"Callie I'm okay, I'm just listening to the conversation."

Looking at the time on her phone, Arizona pulled Sofia into her arms and planted several kisses on her face "I have to go Bug."

Sofia shook her head and buried herself further into her mother's arms. "We have to get lots of sleep bug, it's your first day at school tomorrow!"

Callie shuffled closer to the duo as she reached for Sofia's hand. "Momma will be back in the morning, we're going to take you to school."

"Me and Mami will be there to pick you up after school!" Arizona added as she sat the girl up straight on her lap. "What if we went for ice-cream after?" The mention of ice-cream made the younger Torres girl smile from ear to ear.

"You do braids tomorrow?" Sofa mumbled as she played with the plush toy in her hand.

"Of course I will do braids, I'll come a little bit earlier." Arizona smiled and gave her daughter another kiss on the cheek. Arizona moved Sofia's hair out the way of her ear before whispering to her daughter. The little girls facial expression changed to that one of a shock face. She put her hand over her mouth and began to giggle. She was then lifted off her mother's lap and placed to on the floor. Arizona rubbed her girls back before smiling at Penny and making her way to the door.

Callie and Sofia followed behind as they watched Arizona walk towards her car. "We're leaving just before eight, come here and we'll go in my car." Callie called out before her ex wife shut the door and began to drive away.

"I wish momma sleeped over again." The little girl spoke as she lent against her mother's body.

At the point Penny has followed the duo, like they did Arizona, she was stood behind them when she heard Sofia wishing Arizona had stayed over again. She doesn't remember ever having Arizona sleep over? She knew Callie and Arizona hadn't spent a night together since just before the separation.

"I wish she could sleep and have blue pancakes! I really really love blue pancakes mami." Sofia once again spoke, she slumped her shoulders and walked towards the stairs.

"Sofia you can play for ten minutes before bath time." Callie spoke as she watched her daughter climb the stairs.

Callie turned around and jumped at the sudden appearance of Penny in the door way "Penny you scared me!"

"What did Sofia mean when she wished Arizona stayed over again?"

Callie stopped in her tracks "Pardon?"

"You told me that you and Arizona hadn't spent a night together since the separation."

"Penny what are you trying to say?"

"When did Arizona stay here?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Callie sighed. She knew this wasn't going to end well, it was a known fact that her girlfriend had some underlying issues with her ex wife. Regardless of Arizona's perky comments at the dinner party, Callie couldn't help but notice the stand off vibe her ex wife displayed whenever Penny was around them.

"Sofa was upset when Arizona dropped her home, so we both put her to bed and she fell asleep. There's nothing else to it." Callie reached for both wine glasses and made her way into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes when she heard the sound of her girlfriend following her footsteps.

"Nothing else to it? Calliope your ex wife stayed over and by the sounds of it you all played happy families over pancakes."

"You know you're making a big deal out of nothing right? Me and Arizona as parents, sat and had breakfast with Sofia. Sofia is as much Arizona's daughter as she is mine."

"Oh you don't have to remind me." Penny sarcastically snapped as she threw her hands up in the air.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There isn't a day that goes by when I don't hear her name."

Calmly drying her hands Callie turned around to face Penny. In the duration of their relationship they had only a handful of arguments. Each argument always found it's way to revolve about Arizona. Callie would become tense and angry almost as soon as the argument started. It would end in her storming upstairs to her bedroom or forcing Penny to leave. She had one too many arguments with Arizona while they were married so whenever her ex wife's name was brought into it, she automatically walked away.

"What do you expect me to do? Tell Sofia never to mention her mother? Tell everyone at work never to mention their colleague?"

"Callie Stop!"

"Me stop? What do you expect me to do, honestly?"

Holding a gaze with her girlfriend Penny shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know what she wanted Callie to do. She just wanted Arizona out her relationship.

Walking towards the brunette, Penny reached out to grab Callie's hand "I'm never going to have every part of you am I?" The red head stroked her thumbs across the palms of Callie's hand. "I know I shouldn't be jealous of Arizona, but how can I not? All the stories I hear about your relationship.. Callie you guys had the perfect romance."

"Hey." Callie quietly whispered as she placed a finger under Penny's chin, she gently brought Penny's face up to level with her eyes.

"You both share the most precious miracle, you have a daughter together. How can I compete with her?" Penny's voice began to break as she swallowed a lump.

"Arizona is always going to be in life, we both know that. I admire her as my daughter's mother, I respect her a surgeon and as the woman that I shared a large majority of my life with."

"Cal this isn't helping.."

Laughing to herself Callie continued. "I'm in a relationship with you Penny, you have every part of me."

Penny lightly kissed her girlfriend before gazing back at her "Promise?"

Callie hesitated.

Nodding briefly Callie pulled her girlfriend into a hug, she felt Penny grip her tighter. Why did she just feel like she lied to Penny? More importantly, why did she feel like she just lied to herself?

 **Hey! This chapter is a lot longer than the others, I had to cut it off as I was just writing and writing! I didn't include the date between Callie and Penny. If you guys would like more interaction between C/P instead of it being solely around C/A then let me know. Even though this story will end with Calzona, I understand people wanting to see other interactions. I really hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! There is conversation about miscarriage so here is the warning. It took me a while to get started on this chapter but I done it, for you guys! It's currently 1am here in England and I refuse to sleep until I get this in. I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows. It really means a lot!**

" **Battling a hyper Sof - spare key is in old place..'** Arizona read the text from her ex wife as she started her car. Today was the day her and Callie would take their little girl to her first day at kindergarten. She couldn't believe how fast time was going, it only felt like yesterday they were bringing home their little baby.

Arizona made her way down the familiar route towards her old home. Living with DeLuca was defiantly something different, adjusting to living with a man took longer than she imagined. The last man she ever shared a living space with was Tim. Regardless to some obvious differences with living with DeLuca and not her brother, Arizona had to quickly adapt to coming across lone pair of men's boxers on the bathroom floor. It was a distance away from the familiar sight of women's bras or thongs that she was used too.

Walking round the back of the house to the patio, Arizona bent down and reached to lift up a purple flower pot. The flowerpot had been a joke wedding present from Mark, he knew Callie could never keep a plant alive. The amount of times Mark would go over to Callie's apartment and find wilted plants everywhere. So at their wedding Mark had presented Callie with the purple flower pot which housed a fake sunflower, he still joked that she would find a way to kill it. "Thanks Mark" Arizona whispered as she retrieved the key from the floor.

This whole routine of getting the key and unlocking the door felt too familiar for Arizona, it was as if nothing happened. To an outside, it just looked like a woman coming home to her family.

Entering the house Arizona was met but the loud sound of music, it wasn't Callie genre of music so she knew it had to be coming from her daughter's room. Sofia had always had an obsession with pop songs, for Arizona it was a step back from the Disney songs she and Sofia would play at high volumes.

"A dance party in the morning?!" Arizona laughed as she walked into the little girls room.

Sofia was jumping up and down on her bed while singing along to the music that was playing from her little stereo. The sound of her mothers voice startled Sofia who stopped bouncing. Her face beamed with excitement as she waited for her mother to come closer.

As soon as Arizona was in arms reach, Sofia launched herself from her bed into her mothers awaiting arms. Arizona stumbled back as she gained a stable balance with the additional weight of Sofia. Arizona laughed as Sofia held her head in both her little hands. "You caught me momma!"

Continuing with the beat of the music, Arizona spun around with Sofia. The duo belted their voices to the lyrics of the song. As they spun around on the last beat, they noticed that they had gained an audience member.

Callie was propped against the door frame as she watched Arizona and Sofia dance around in circles. "Is this party only for two?"

Sofia held one of her hands out towards her other mother "Mami dance too!" Callie danced her way over to her daughter. Callie took to dancing around the duo making sure she held Sofia's hand to include her in the dancing. Every now and then Arizona would slyly tickle Sofia's stomach which elicited a wave of laughter. After the second song Arizona began to feel the pressure of Sofia's weight against her leg. Placing the girl on the floor, Arizona told her to go and fetch hair supplies.

"She didn't hurt your leg did she?" Callie asked, she was always concerned when Arizona put extra weight on her leg.

"I just forget I can't jump with the extra weight, but it's nothing to worry about."

Sofia can hurdling into the room with a hair brush and two bands. "Momma it's time for braids!"

"You braid her hair and I'll grab her backpack, I'll do coffee's to go as well."

Arizona mouthed a thank you as she began to part her daughter's hair.

..

Callie and Arizona stood outside the classroom that would educate their daughter for the next year. Sofia's parents had spent many months visiting kindergartens around Seattle, they wanted her to have the best first start to her education. The kindergarten they had eventually chosen was close to both their houses as well as the hospital. A bonus factor was it was chosen by the majority of surgeons with children, so Sofia already knew some of the children from her day care visits.

Callie crouched down in front of her daughter as she fussed with the neatness of Sofia's appearance. "Me and Momma will be right here when school is finished okay?"

Sofia nodded as she tightened her hold on her backpack. "You promise Mami?"

Arizona had copied her ex wife's actions and crouched down in front of Sofia. "We pinky promise bug!" She held out her little finger which was grabbed by Sofia's little finger. The little brunette smiled, pinky promises was something her and her mother's took seriously.

"You know me and Momma don't break pinky promises." Callie reassured Sofia who nodded furiously.

The sound of the bell rang throughout the school grounds signifying that class was about to start. Both mothers kissed Sofia as she made her way inside her classroom door.

"Have fun Bug!" "Good luck baby."

The littlest Torres turned around at the door and waved back to her mothers before running along to follow the group of children. Arizona stood watching her little girl run care free with the rest of her group. The smile painted on her face could not be broken, the pride she felt was something so special. Just by the first expression, Arizona knew Sofia would adapt to this surrounding without any trouble. They told her it was just like daycare just with children her age.

Arizona was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Callie sniffing. Callie's face painted the picture of a typical emotional mother who watched their child leave home. "Hey Cal, Sofia is going to be okay." Bringing Callie closer, Arizona placed an arm round her waist for comfort.

"When did our baby grow up so fast?"

"She's always been grown up."

Resting her head against her ex wife's shoulder, Callie continued to watch the door her daughter ran through just moments ago. She cried for her daughter growing up to fast but she also cried for the sense of peace she felt being with Arizona.

"Sof knows it's like day care, there is no doubt in my mind that she'll be controlling all the little children in her class." This comment made Callie laugh, it was known to everyone that Sofia had inherited the Torres fiery gene.

The women began to walk back towards the car. "Do you have any surgeries today?" Callie asked as she got into the drivers side.

"No surgeries but I have to check on a few patients, you?"

"Just a few consult meetings, I made sure I didn't schedule any for today." The women shared a nod with each other before setting off back towards Grey Sloan.

Arizona stayed quiet during the ride back to the hospital, the moment she got in the car she was overcome with emotion. She thought to herself how saying goodbye to Sofia would have different if they hadn't miscarried. Sofia would have had photos with her little brother or sister instead of just by herself. She would have stood with Callie holding their baby as they waved off their oldest child, she would have held a little chubby hand in hers making a waving motion. Her thoughts moved swiftly from Sofia's first day to general life. Would she and Callie had made it with another child? The pain of losing their child never left Arizona, she had only told Callie a mere proportion of the pain she felt. As she noticed Grey Sloan in the distance, Arizona wiped the stray tear that had fallen from her eyes.

Getting out of the car first, Arizona began to walk towards the hospital. Callie had locked the car quickly and jogged to catch up with the peds surgeon. She had felt a vibe of Arizona during the journey, she had briefly looked at her at various moments and noticed the pained look on her face. It was the same face she bares each anniversary of her brother's death. It was the same face she had when Callie served her the divorce papers.

"We still on for ice-cream after we get Sofia?" Arizona asked, quietly. She made her way towards the elevator.

"Sofia thinks we're going for ice-cream, so we're going for ice-cream."

Callie stepped forward as she watched Arizona get into the elevator. She went to say something but stopped herself. Calling her ex wife out in the middle of the hospital for crying was something she didn't have the heart to do. She had come a long way from calling her wife out for her mistakes in a public place.

…

Sofia was sat in front of her mother's shovelling down her ice-cream sundae, the moment she set sight on her mother's outside her classroom she regurgitated everything that had happened during her first day. She told them how she learned the alphabet but could only remember the first seven when she tried to recite it. She told them how she had beaten Daniel at a race during recess.

"Bug why don't you go play for a little while before we go home?" Arizona smiled at her daughter as she moved away the half empty sundae glass.

Sofia didn't object, she jumped down from her seat and headed in the direction of the soft play area. She heard her mami speak before she reached the steps "Sofia just stay where we can see you please!"

Callie watched Arizona push her ice-cream from one side of the glass to the other. She could tell her ex wife's focus wasn't with this moment. "Is everything okay with you?"

Arizona sat back and stared at her ex wife. "Yeah why you asking?"

"I saw your face when we were in the car this morning."

"Oh." Arizona gulped, she had hoped Callie hadn't noticed her momentary lapse.

She glanced towards the soft area and spotted Sofia at the top of the jungle gym, Sofia noticed her moms look at her. Waving forcefully Sofia smiled before running off with a girl she had quickly befriended. Turning her attention back to her and her ex wife, Arizona tried to avert her gaze from Callie's.

"Do you ever wonder how different our life would be if I hadn't miscarried?"

Unbeknown to Arizona, Callie had thought about this many times. She thought about it every time she put Sofia down for bed. She thought about it whenever she saw Sofia play with younger children at daycare.

"All the time." Callie admitted.

"You do?!" Arizona was shocked, she didn't know why she was surprised as Callie had brought up trying again not long after they had miscarried.

"Don't act too surprised." Callie defensively spoke as she let back against the chair.

"Callie come on, don't be like that. You hardly spoke about the miscarriage after it happened." Arizona snapped, this is how every conversation went after it happened. One of them would get defensive while the other would lose their patience.

Callie held her hands up at the tone of her voice. "I didn't want to talk about it because I knew how much you were hurting."

"I was hurting so much and all I wanted was to know that I wasn't the only one feeling it."

The two women sat next to each other in silence. Callie didn't know how to approach the next stage of the conversation. She had watched Arizona go through each stage of grief after the miscarriage. Arizona had briefly gone through denial in the first week but heavily stayed in the stage of anger and depression. The anger was a regular emotion in the household, Arizona would get angry in almost every conversation that her and Callie had. They had only a handful of arguments but Callie could spot one arising and would instantly end it. Unless the conversation was about Sofia, Arizona would also end it as quickly as she could and leave the room. For Callie it felt like they had gone back ten steps, it transported her back to the angry household they were in after the plane crash.

"I just assumed that you didn't want to talk about it, you were just so angry all the time."

"That was half the problem Cal, you just assumed what I was feeling. Your feelings were always more important, whatever you felt was how I had to feel. I was completely broken and needed you, but because you were coping I had to pretend I was too."

Callie sighed as she turned her chair to face Arizona, she could see how tense the blonde's jaw was. Seeing Arizona like this, so broken. She knew she was in the wrong for not helping Arizona more during the miscarriage. She couldn't help but feel so defeated at their situation. After surviving their countless arguments after the plane crash and the amputation, Callie she knew personally wouldn't have survived round two of Callie vs Arizona.

"I guess I didn't think, you had only just forgiven me for making the call about your leg. If we had argued any more Arizona, we would have gone back to were we started."

"It always comes back to the leg eh?!" Arizona sarcastically spoke, she looked up at Callie and gently smiled. She had always wanted to copy the famous quote her wife spoke almost all the time in an argument.

"I see what you did there Robbins!" Callie laughed, she reached out for Arizona's hand as she linked them together. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I told you on a few occasions but why couldn't you spot that I was having trouble talking about it? I needed my wife."

"I'm sorry you felt alone, in all honesty I didn't know how to approach it. I felt hopeless, so I let you ride it out however you wanted and just held you at night. "

"I felt so dead inside Cal, whenever I looked at you and Sofia I wanted to tear my insides out. You managed to give birth to your baby. I couldn't keep mine safe, you didn't fail like I did."

"Ari." Callie watched the blonde's face try to conceal the tears that were tittering on the edge of falling. She didn't take offence to Arizona calling Sofia hers, she understood where her ex wife was coming from.

"The most frightening thing was I felt slightly relieved. What mother feels relieved after a miscarriage?"

Quickly gazing to the play area, Callie spotted Sofia playing with her new friend. Reaching for a tissue on the table she gave it to Arizona. "Why did you feel relieved?"

"We both know I never wanted children, I wouldn't change Sofia for the world. I love her, I love her more than I have ever loved anyone. You have to believe me when I say that Calliope but what if I had resented this baby as soon as I gave birth? I couldn't bare to feel anything that wasn't love but if I did? I would have failed our baby."

"Arizona Robbins you would have not failed our child, you haven't failed anyone. You could have turned your back on me when I told you I was pregnant. You loathed Mark, you didn't have to take on his child but you did. You have given our little girl everything in life, whatever she wants you do your best to make sure she has it. When you drop her home every weekend, she doesn't stop talking about you for hours on end. You would have loved that baby just as much as you love your little bug over there."

"You think?"

"I don't think, I know."

Arizona couldn't conceal the tears any longer, the tears freely ran as her shoulders began to shake. Without hesitating Callie pulled her ex wife into her arms, Arizona clung to her familiar arms that embraced her. "I'm so sorry." Callie whispered into the heap of blonde hair that covered her face.

They remained in each others arms for a while, Arizona slowly calmed herself down but refused to move out of Callie's arms. It been a while since she felt the strong arms holding her. Callie's hold on her always made her feel safe, all her problems and worries would go as soon as she got into Callie's grasp.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I was the one that failed. I wasn't the wife you deserved."

Pulling back Arizona looked deeply at Callie. Her ex wife still had the sparkle in her eye, even during this conversation there was that sparkle. She loved looking into Callie's eyes, she would often tell everyone that looking in Callie's eyes was like looking at the universe. She couldn't understand how someone eyes could hold so much beauty yet so much mystery to the outside world. She had been lucky enough to explore the meaning behind every emotion that Callie's eyed had ever show.

"Are we still talking about the miscarriage?" Arizona asked as she released the breath she had been holding onto.

"Well yeah but-" Callie's reply was cut short but the sound of her pager going off inside her bag. Rolling her eyes she reached in to retrieved. In that moment Arizona's page went off almost simultaneously.

"I guess being a surgeon has brought us back to the present day." Arizona joked as they began to stand up from the table. "You go to the car and I'll get little miss Sofia."

Getting Sofia off the play area and in the car took longer than Arizona liked, Sofia had been reluctant to leave her new friend, who she had only known for half an hour but seemed to think they were the best of friends.

"Sofia you're going to have to go to day care for a while." Callie told her daughter as she watched her get strapped into the car.

"I don't want to!" Sofia whined as she threw her arms in the air.

"I've phone Abigail to come and get you, but you'll have to stay in day care for an hour or two. She'll take you back home while Momma and I are working."

Sofia didn't seem to like this plan, her face scrunched it self up before she unloaded a whole stream of tears. Her mothers gave each other a look before looking back at the road. "It's going to be a long night." Arizona sighed as she reached into the back to put her hand her daughters leg.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back already! For some reason today all I could focus on was getting another chapter in, this is quickest I've ever updated aye! I hope you like this one. There's a quote near the bottom, that I've changed due to Callie being bisexual, I hope it doesn't offend anyone – apologises if it does.**

Over the next two months the new founding friendship between Arizona and Callie had become the most talked about gossip in every wing of Grey Sloan Memorial. Nurses were shocked to hear that the couple that once stood in the attending lounge screaming at each other were now known to sit with each other at lunch and display nothing less than smiles or laughter. Once a week the women would take Sofia out for the day, regarding they both had the same days off. It was their way of getting their friendship back on track without the interference of their friends or family. Most importantly it was a way of showing Sofia that they could still be a family.

On the other hand, Callie's relationship with Penny had become strained. They found themselves with very limited time to spend together. The time Callie had spared she would prioritise Sofia and with Penny her studies came first. They were lucky if they saw each other twice a week, which for surgeons twice a week would be seen as a lot. Every time Callie glanced at her girlfriend, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She had lied to Penny's face, Penny didn't have every part of her and never would. It had been months since the couple engaged in any sexual activity and for once in her life Callie was glad not to be having sex. She felt like her contribution to the relationship was overcome with nothing but small talk and awkward tensions to hide the guilt. Unfortunately Penny was in the dark, she was adamant their relationship had become strained due to work commitments.

"Doctor Torres OR 3 is ready for you."

Nodding in response, Callie Torres placed the clipboard behind the nurse's station and made her way into the adjacent patient room. In the bed was twenty two year old Hannah who had broken both her ulna and radius in her right arm. Hannah thought mattress surfing down her stairs had been a good idea to entertain her younger brother until she tumbled over the mattress and fell on her arm.

"Hannah how are you feeling?"

"Same old same old." The girl muttered, she was known in the orthopaedic wing of the hospital. She was a daredevil and would often break or fracture bones. No longer than five months ago was Hannah's last visit when she had broken four of her toes skateboarding.

"This surgery is more intense than your usual treatments, I'll be re-aligning the bones and holding them in place with two metal pins."

"Wait till I tell Johnny that I'm half robot." The girl laughed as she thought about how her younger brother would react. "Is Doctor Robbins going to come and see me?"

Shaking her head gently Callie propped herself up against the edge of the bed. "You'll be in a cast for six weeks after, then I expect you back in six to seven months for a check-up okay? Doctor Robbins has the day off today, but I will tell her you popped in for round... What is it? 20?"

"Round 12 actually Doc!" Hannah and Callie both smirked at each other. "I promise to come back."

"I will be able to schedule the next surgery for the removal of the pins once we've redone some scans."

Hannah nodded in agreement as her bed was wheeled out of her current room towards the elevator. Callie hung around to ensure Hannah was safely in the elevator before making her way to the OR. She could feel the adrenaline starting to rise in her body. No matter what surgery she done, she always felt the rush of adrenaline. There was no feeling better than stepping into the OR.

 **…**

 **"** So tell me about this woman!" April chirped as she brought the mug of coffee closer to her lips.

"She's called Jennifer, we met at Joe's a few nights ago." Arizona confessed as she too brought the mug of coffee to her lips.

April had quickly become Arizona go to woman, ever since the gala night both surgeons had caught wind of their connection. Apart of Callie, Nick and Tim Arizona couldn't remember the last time she could truly say she had a best friend. A best friend that she didn't end up falling into bed with or had the awkward moment arise when deep feelings were starting to be felt. April had leaned on Arizona heavily through Samuel's death and her divorce. Even though Arizona hadn't confided in her during her own child's death, April still made sure she was available whenever her friend needed her.

"You're seriously going there again?"

"Going where?" Arizona was confused, totally and utterly confused.

"How many women have you picked up from Joes?" The redhead asked.

"Like four?"

"Multiple that by four and you have a rough number. I thought we agreed that you were going to go somewhere else?" April had spent many days trying to get Arizona to try out new bars but by the looks of things Arizona always gravitated back to the place she knew best.

"What is so wrong with me dating girls from Joes? I dated Callie didn't I?"

April scoffed as she raised her eyebrow to her friend. "Look where that's gotten you? Divorced and living with an intern."

"Don't be so anal April! I had many amazing years with Callie not to mention I have a daughter."

"Ok ok let's change the subject before we end up talking about Torres for hours on end. What is Miss Jennifer like?"

Both the women laughed, she had a tendency to bring Callie into the conversations lately. With her and her ex-wife getting on so well, she didn't see the issue with talking about her anymore.

"She's a high school teacher with a sense of humour that is just so refreshing!" Arizona smiled as she told her friend. Jennifer had approached her towards the end of the night and offered to buy a drink. Arizona was reluctant to stay for another one, it was her turn to take Sofia to kindergarten in the morning. She had learnt from her mistakes that handling a stubborn Sofia in the morning with a hangover was never a good idea. On this occasion, when Jennifer pressed her over and over for a drink the pediatric surgeon agreed. A glass of wine, one margarita and two tequila shots later, Jennifer was writing her number on the palm of Arizona's hand.

"Where you taking her?"

"That's the best part about it, she's cooking me dinner. I can't remember the last date I had were it was at a house."

"Simple yet romantic! This Jennifer has good taste!" The two shared a laugh. "Let's hope she's better than Wendy!"

Arizona had chosen that moment to drink her coffee but the moment she heard the women's name she couldn't help but lose control. The coffee came hurling out her mouth in seconds.

"Oh my god April! I thought we agreed never to speak of her!" Arizona's eyes widened as she wiped her mouth.

"Come on! That was the best first date story I've ever heard, how was you to know taking her to a seafood restaurant would make her have diarrhoea!"

"Can we stop? It took me a month to get those images out my head!"

Arizona and April spent the next five minutes laughing as they spoke of that awful night. The date with Wendy was one of the worst dates she had even been on, the moment Arizona had dropped Wendy off home she had vowed it would never come up again. Well, that was until she told her best friend. April now had the upper hand in their friendship, she could ruin Arizona's reputation in a heartbeat. Not that April would it maliciously but having the upper hand was something she loved.

"Ok ok I'll stop!" April laughed as she tried to control her breathing. "Onto more important topics, who are you going to invite over for your birthday next week?"

"No one because I'm not doing anything, its Callie's weekend with Sofia so Alex is coming over for a bit."

"Nope…nope, you're having a birthday party Arizona. It will be something small, only a few people. Get Callie to bring little Sofia over, so you can see your girl on your birthday. "

Arizona rolled her eyes and slumped down in the chair. "Why do I have to? Callie never made me do anything I didn't want too."

"That's because she distracted you by sex, you got sex more times on your birthday then I did in my whole marriage!"

Feeling slightly awkward, Arizona grabbed her car keys and phone. "Moving on, I have to pick up Sofia from kindergarten so you can see yourself out. DeLuca isn't home, so there's no rush."

…

Arizona walked through the halls of Grey Sloan Memorial swinging her hand which was linked with Sofia's. Every day Sofia would come bouncing out of kindergarten rearing to tell anyone the exact recall of her day. Her face would light up when she mentioned what they were learning or who won the game of tag.

"Mami said tonight was turn to pick any movie!" Sofia cheered as she skipped a few steps in front of her mother.

"That's a big job bug, reckon you can handle it?!"

Sofia stood suddenly in her tracks, she turned to her mother. Standing up straight Sofia tried to puff out her chest as much as she could. "I didn't hear an answer soldier!"

Holding her hand near just above her eyebrows Sofia acted out a salute gesture. "Yes Momma!"

The mother and daughter smiled before high fiving one another. "Momma you sounded just like pops!"

The day he met his new born granddaughter Daniel Robbins had sworn that he would teach her the ways of being a true militant at heart. Whenever he walked through the door, Sofia would always stand straight and salute. The sight always pulled at Arizona's heart, her mom would often joke that Daniel was trying to roughen Sofia round the edges. To Callie and Arizona, Daniel was just bonding with his little solider.

The pair carried on walking till they reached Callie's office. Sofia stood on her tip toes before knocking on the door. The door opened within seconds and Sofia barged her way through.

"Oh hey Sofia!" Callie spoke, sarcastically. The brunette smiled and moved out the way so Arizona could walk past.

"I hear it Miss Sofia's turn to pick a movie!" Arizona spoke as she placed Sofia's back pack on the table.

"I've completely ruled out frozen, I do not need to hear those songs anymore!" Arizona couldn't help but let out a belly laugh which in turn made Callie laugh.

"Hannah was in again today." Callie mentioned.

"Again?" Arizona sighed "What did she do now?" Hannah had been a long term patient of Arizona's as well as Callie's. She had started breaking bones at age eleven. Arizona often joked that Hannah only broke bones to see her.

"Nothing serious in a matter of speaking, broke both bones in her left arm while showing Johnathan the entertainment of mattress surfing."

Arizona smiled and nodded, she remembered the countless times her and Tim would surf down the stairs with their mattress. Most of the time it ended in them being caught by the Colonel, even then the brother and sister would laugh for days on end about the thrill. "Let me know when she's back in for a check-up and I'll pay her a visit." Callie nodded in response.

"Sofia shall we go pick up some doughnuts for desert?" Callie asked her daughter, not really needing to ask her. The answer was automatically going to be yes.

"YES YES YES!" Sofia bounced around on the couch Callie had in her office. "Momma come too?!"

Looking at her mami for confirmation, Callie nodded. "Fancy coming with me to get the world's cutest girl some doughnuts?"

On any other day Arizona would have jumped at the chance of spending more time with Sofia, and Callie for that fact. Stupid Stupid Stupid date. Why did her date have to be tonight?

"Uh... Bug I can't tonight, momma has to go visit a friend. How about we do doughnuts after school next week?" Arizona gently spoke as she lowered herself to her daughter's level. She could see Sofia's lip starting to drop. She kissed the little girl on the top of her head hoping it would stop the 'rainstorm tap' from opening, luckily the small kiss of comfort did the job.

Sofia moved away from her mother to grab her bag pack and sat back on the couch.

"You have plans?" Callie asked as she hurriedly collected everything she needed into her bag.

"Yeah, I have a date." Arizona confidently spoke, she wasn't going to sugar coat her plans. Her ex-wife had a girlfriend, she had moved on. Unless it concerned Sofia, the brunette had no say in what she did.

"Oh." The revelation of Arizona's date hurt Callie more than expected. Her facial expression dropped and she stared deeply at Arizona. "Well, I um... I hope you enjoy it." Callie held her hand out towards Sofia gesturing for the little girl to take it.

Arizona tried to figure out the emotion Callie was showing, she had mastered recognising almost every emotion Callie showed. But this one. This was hard to tell.

"Well we best be going, I promised someone doughnuts" Callie looked back at Arizona. "Enjoy dinner with your friend." The brunette quickly exited the room with the little girl leaving Arizona stood there feeling bewildered and confused.

Friend? Arizona had to bite her tongue. Friend? Was Callie really going to go down that route? She couldn't help but feel the anger start to bubble inside her. While she grieved the loss of their marriage, Callie was out having dates with every Tom Dick and Harry. Well, every Tom Dick and Lucy. Why wasn't she allowed to go on a date?

Reaching for her phone Arizona began to text Callie. She couldn't explain the anger she felt at that current moment. ' **I was going to invite you to my birthday gathering next week but by your blatant disregards about the nature of my plans, you can drop Sofia off for a few hours instead...'**


	7. Chapter 7

' **Was going to invite you to a birthday gathering next week but by your blatant disregards about the nature of my plans, you can drop Sofia off for a few hours instead'** Callie stared blankly at the text message. It wasn't often her ex-wife got nasty in an argument, but when she did Callie knew it meant something had really bothered her.

Callie had served Sofia her dinner when she heard the sound of her phone going off in her bag, she had thought it was Penny replying to her about a possible date. The last thing she expected was to get that text message from Arizona.

Making sure Sofia was preoccupied, Callie walked out onto her patio before dialling Arizona's number. Callie sighed when there was no answer. Her eyes widen as the realisation hit her, Arizona was probably on her date.

It was Thursday night meaning, tomorrow Sofia would go to her other mother's house for the weekend. Callie could just see how awkward the drop off would be on Sunday. Instead of trying to reach Arizona again, she rung the person she was in need of most.

Once she got through to Penny, she begged for her to come round, luckily Penny was just finishing up her shift. Callie went about putting Sofia to bed before pouring out a glass of a wine, if Penny wasn't available there was no doubt in her mind that she would have gone through the whole bottle.

…

"She really said that to you?" Penny spoke as she shook her head. She knew Arizona had put her girlfriend through hell after her amputation but she couldn't believe the level of rudeness she had shown Callie once again. Penny studied Callie's face, the brunette didn't have the glow to her she normally did. She looked defeated. Her shoulders were raised high, like she was holding the weight of the world.

"She has every right to though."

"Cal regardless of what you done, she doesn't have to be that rude to you."

Callie knew Penny had a point, she had chosen not to acknowledge that Arizona was going on a date so in her eyes Arizona was right in retaliating. Right now Arizona was with this woman, her super magical smile on show for the world to see. Callie couldn't handle these thoughts in her mind, even the slight thought of Arizona getting into a relationship with this woman made her sick to her stomach.

Shifting closer to her girlfriend Penny brought Callie into her arms, this position wasn't one they found themselves in often. Callie always liked to be the 'alpha', not that Penny objected but once in while she liked to hold her girlfriend.

Burying herself further into Penny's arms, Callie couldn't help but feel unsettled. Aside from her battle with her own emotion, she and Arizona had been getting on so well, there were no awkward tension surrounding them anymore. Well unless you count the awkward tension when Penny would join their conversations either by her presence or by mention. Bringing her hand to her face she quickly wiped away the tears that fell unevenly from her eyes, why was this affecting her so much?

"I've called her three more times after I spoke to you, she's ignoring me." Callie sighed as she began to pick the skin around her fingers. She knew Arizona wasn't ignoring her, she was on a date. A date. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

"She's not ignoring you Cal, she's on a date remember."

"You should have seen her face when I dismissed her date, I can't believe I did it."

"You haven't told me why you did that?" Penny questioned.

"I don't even know myself."

Callie's answer didn't sit well with Penny, how could she not know? There must be a reason as to why she got funny with her ex-wife dating again. Callie knew the reason, she didn't want Arizona to date. Simple as that.

"It's Sofia's weekend with her right?"

Callie nodded against Penny's chest. "Sofia finishes a little bit earlier tomorrow so Abigail is picking her up. Arizona has surgery till four so she'll come here."

"I have a split shift tomorrow, do you want me to be here when Sofia is picked up?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course I wouldn't."

Normally Penny wouldn't offer to wait for Sofia to be picked up but she thought it would be a good idea to ask Arizona about the text message. It was a risky job, Callie's business with Arizona had nothing to do to her. However with the woman she was dating to be in such a state, Penny took it upon herself to sort things out.

Checking her time Callie noticed they had been talking for over three hours, she had an early morning filled with consult meetings as well as getting her sleep loving daughter to kindergarten. She placed her empty wine glass on the table before taking Penny's hand. All she wanted after the table turned evening was to fall asleep with her girlfriend. And that's what she did.

….

Penny was sat patiently on her girlfriend's couch watching Sofia play with two of her new dolls. Throughout the first part of her shift, all she could think about was this moment. Penny knew she didn't have the right to approach the situation head on, it wasn't any of her business but she still did.

Sofia was the first one to hear the slam of a car door indicating that her mother had arrived. Dropping the dolls she ran to the door waiting for the knock, when she heard it she looked back at Penny for confirmation that she was allowed to open it.

"Momma I missed you." The little girl squealed as she barrelled herself into Arizona's leg.

Arizona smiled and picked the little girl up. "You saw me yesterday!"

"That was aaages ago momma!" Sofia declared she reached both her arms around her mother's neck and squeezed tightly.

Arizona walked into the house with Sofia on her hip. "Is Abigail here? Momma needs to talk to her."

Sofia shook her head "Noooo but Penny is here!" she spoke as she pointed towards Penny, who was stood awkwardly at the edge of the couch.

"Blake." "Doctor Robbins."

Penny calling her mother doctor made Sofia laugh, she put her hand over her mouth and chuckled. Sofia always had a fascination with her mother's being doctors, when her Aunt Cristina sent over her very first stethoscope for her third birthday Sofia had told the world she was going to be like her mothers. Well that was until she discovered the world of ballet.

"Callie didn't mention you would be here." Arizona stuttered, she tried not to let it show that she felt ambushed about the random presence of Callie's girlfriend.

"Didn't she? Callie thought it would be easier for me to come home and watch Sofia, then make Abigail stay longer."

 _Home._ Arizona felt like all the wind had been knocked out of her. Did she really hear penny call Callie's house home. There would be no way on this planet that Callie would ask Penny to move in without telling her. Penny moving in wouldn't be a quick conversation especially as they shared a daughter. She knew there was a sense of seriousness in Callie's new relationship but she wasn't ready for someone else to come into what was once her home.

"Home? I didn't know you moved in." Arizona tried to act calm, Sofia was still attached to her hip watching the adults talk. She seemed unaffected by the conversation.

"Oh I haven't yet, but I'm here enough so it's the next logical step."

"Oh, well I'll be having a word with Callie when the time comes."

"What on earth would you need to talk to Callie for? My moving in has nothing to do with you." Penny knew by getting into this conversation wouldn't end well, she didn't mean for her reply to sound so… bitchy. She just wanted Arizona gone from their life.

If they had been at the hospital, Arizona could have shut her down immediately using her status. Oh the look on Penny's face would have been priceless but unfortunately for Arizona, they weren't in the hospital so in this moment they were Callie's girlfriend and ex-wife.

"You don't think that Callie would invite some women she's known all of five minutes to live with her, in the same house that OUR daughter lives. Didn't it cross your mind that Callie and I still have a connection?" Arizona couldn't believe the audacity of Penny Blake.

Penny was way in over her head, she started to panic. Why couldn't she of let Callie handle it?

"Arizona you need to realise that the connection you and Callie have will only ever be through Sofia. She has moved on. We are happy together, I make her happy. You two will never get back together, you need to realise that. "

Arizona ignored the last comment from Penny, she transferred Sofia to her other hip and started to tickle her sides. The sound of Sofia laughter was what she needed to calm down, she owed it to Callie to show some manners of respect to her girlfriend even though she hated her guts.

"You're just going to ignore me? You're absolutely insufferable. Thank god you didn't have a second child. I couldn't bare to have your in our lives any more than you are." The minute Penny spoke those words she regretted it. She slapped her hand over her mouth as she tried to step closer to Arizona who took steps back.

The look on Arizona's face said it all, Penny knew she had ruined any chance of a potential truce between them. Arizona was just glaring at Penny, the second she blinked the dam of tears would be broken. She felt absolutely horrified, in a matter of speaking Penny might as well of shot her in the heart… it would have hurt less.

Continuing to glare at Penny she lowered Sofia to the floor "Bug go get your shoes on! I have a surprise waiting for you at home." Arizona stroked the back of her daughter's head before watching her run upstairs.

Making her way towards Penny Arizona stood directly in front her, she made sure Penny was looking at her before she spoke. "If I hear you speak of mine and Callie's other child again, I will have you fired. Got that?"

"I didn't mean it I swear, it just slipped out." Penny tried to apologise, she truly felt bad for what she had said.

Callie had struggled to keep her feelings at bay when she told Penny about their failed pregnancy. Penny knew how much her girlfriend had wanted the baby, she felt utterly ashamed of herself for bringing it up in the conversation. This was not how she had planned for it to go, she hadn't even brought up the text message yet she had managed to pissed of an attending in more ways than one. She knew once Callie got wind of this argument, she was going to be screwed.

"What gives you the right to comment on mine and Calliope's relationship?"

"What gives you the right to call her that anymore?"

Arizona stared at Penny as she tried to find the right words to say. Breathing out slowly Arizona piped up. "You crossed a line Penny, I can handle you calling me out for how I treated Callie but you will never again start something with my daughter present. You understand?"

Holding her hands up in defeat Penny backed down "That was uncalled for, I'm sorry. But have you even tried to talk to Callie, do you know how upset she was?"

"Why would my date upset her?"

"You'll have to ask her." Penny shrugged her shoulders. "I'll get her to ring you."

The two women just stared blankly at each other neither of them wanting to break the silence. Arizona still felt her blood boiling, she knew Callie had opened up to penny it was inevitable. She just didn't think Callie would have spoken about their miscarriage. Arizona went to speak again but the sound of heavy footsteps above them signified that Sofia would be gracing them with her presence in a matter of mintues.

Sofia came bouncing down the stairs with her bag in one hand and ted in the other. "You ready Momma? I want my prize!"

Arizona took her daughter's hand and walked out the house, she didn't bother to say goodbye to Penny. All she wanted was to get her daughter back home.

….

Walking through the front door Callie Torres was glad to be home, she was ready to go home three hours ago. That was until a patient was rushed into the ER after being partially crushed by a car. She placed her keys and bag on the side before walking into the kitchen to fetch a glass of wine, something she had been really looking forward to. The house was so quiet without Sofia and Callie couldn't wait to embrace it. She had a night of self-pampering sorted out, her first task was to sit and enjoy a glass of wine to wind down from work before taking a hot bubble bath something that was hard to do with a five year old running around.

After her bath Callie was on cloud nine, she hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. She could have stayed in mix of hot water and bubbles for longer, but from past experiences of falling asleep in the bath she thought not. Walking back downstairs in her robe, she pressed play on the stereo and poured herself another glass of wine.

Having the house to herself meant that she could do some seriously thinking, she had to come up with an appropriate to approach Arizona about the text message. In an ideal world she would have forgotten it just like she did with many situations in their marriage. However in this circumstance Callie knew she couldn't forget it.

She truly regretted dismissing Arizona's date, she couldn't handle the thought of Arizona dating again. She found solace in the fact her ex-wife didn't initially want a divorce, although it made her moving on harder. She knew it would be easier for her to move on knowing Arizona still loved her than to find out her wife had no feelings towards her. The more she thought what she done, the more she realised she had an underlying problem. It wasn't Arizona's seeing the women that was the problem. The problem was that Arizona had clearly gotten over her. Callie knew she was being selfish by wishing Arizona would chase her all the time.

Placing the half empty glass on the table Callie was shocked to find a white envelope on the table. Was that there earlier? Frowning slightly she reached for the envelope and began to open it. She immediately recognised the writing to be Penny's. The note inside simply said ' _Ring Arizona ASAP, I'm sorry Calliope"_

Callie dropped the note back down on the table, she sat there for a few moments. Her gaze was stuck on the letter, it made no sense to her. A sense of dread began to creep in her mind, was this Penny's way of ending their relationship? Callie made a quick note of the time, nine o'clock. She reached for phone and dialled Arizona's number, hoping that she was still awake. Spending time with Sofia often exhausted both of them out. Sofia had endless amount of energy and expected her mother's to keep up with her.

Dialling Arizona's number, Callie sought out to find some answers. After a few rings the sound of her ex-wife's voice came on the phone.

"Callie, Hi."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Penny left me a note apologising and telling me to ring you?"

Callie heard the blonde sigh before a short silence. She sat circling the rim of the wine glass trying to distract herself from letting her feelings get the better of her.

"Did she tell you anything about this afternoon?"

"No she's on the tail end of a shift so I haven't seen her."

"We got into an argument… hold on one second."

Callie could hear her ex-wife talking to someone in the background, she quickly felt embarrassed that she had obviously disturbed Arizona's evening plans.

"Sorry I was just saying goodbye to Mom and Dad."

"Oh. I didn't know they were coming down." Callie sighed, she felt relieved. Arizona having plans with her parents was better than Arizona have plans with someone else.

"I didn't either, Mom called earlier and said they were outside the apartment." Callie laughed at this, her ex in-laws had a tendency of just turning up without any warning. Most of the time, they would knock on the door while Callie and Arizona were alone.

There was a pregnant pause between the ex-wives. "Instead of doing this over the phone, do you want to come round tomorrow morning? Mom and Dad are taking Sof out for breakfast."

"I have surgery at 11 but I can be round for about nine, if that isn't too early?"

"I'll have the coffee waiting."

"I'll be round then. " Callie went to end the phone call but could sense the anticipation of Arizona saying something.

"Cal wait… I just want to say I'm sorry for that text? I was just angry ya'know."

"So um, how was it?"

"We'll talk tomorrow."

The pair quickly said their goodbyes and the phone call ended. Callie sat back against the couch and let out a huge sigh. She was not prepared for their conversation tomorrow, it didn't help that she was unsure on what Penny was talking about. Glancing at the clock, she knew Penny would still be working so she sent her a quick text before taking herself to bed.

 ***Waves* It's me! I wish I could write my assignments as quick as these past few chapters, I've been sat on the same paragraph of my assignment for a week. This one was hard for me to write, I'm still not liking it but I think this is as good as I'm going to write when Penny is involved. She was a bitch in this right?! Tut. Another thing, was you all able to click with the time jump between C/P talking then Penny being with Sofia or would you guys like me to write 'the next day' etc?**

 **I hope you're all still enjoying the fanfiction, it was only meant to be a one shot!** **JJ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **This chapter is solely Callie and Arizona, you can cheer! As I've made them have a lot of unsolved issues, as well as the ones in the show, I thought they and you deserved a whole chapter of just them. So enjoy! I don't know when I will be able to next update as I have a busy few days, but I promise not to leave it as long as I have done between some updates. :)**

Throughout his life Daniel Robbins was a man of loyalty, he stuck to his responsibilities. No matter how big or little the commitment was, he done his upmost best to stick to it. For a man of loyalty he couldn't understand how his only daughter's marriage ended so quickly, he didn't agree with Arizona's infidelity but he truly believe she paid the price for it. The biggest part of the divorce that he couldn't wrap his head around was how quickly Callie let their marriage go, when she had fought so hard for her parent's blessing and acceptance.

"Daniel dear can you get Sofia's shoes on!" Barbara asked as she stood with her daughter in the kitchen. Her husband nodded and left the kitchen in search of his granddaughter.

"I just don't understand why you're trying to fish me and your father out the way. I'm sure Callie wouldn't mind us being here." Barbara questioned "What about that lovely Andrew? You going to kick him out too."

Arizona rolled her eyes, all morning she had been dealing with her mother's constant bickering. "If Andrew was here, which he isn't, I wouldn't kick him out. Mom it's his house too, I just want to be alone when Callie gets here, we have things to talk about."

"What is there to talk about? The woman seduced you then served you divorce papers, that's cold hearted if you ask me." The sound of her dad piping into theconversation made Arizona curl her toes. The Colonel never understood the nature of her divorce, he was man who married for life.

"Dad please, Callie had her reasons."

Daniel tutted before fetching his own coat. "Barbara come on, we're clearly in the way." He passed his wife her own coat before leaving to get Sofia. Arizona pushed her hands through her hair, the divorce was hard enough without her father's disappointment being thrown at her each time they visited.

"Honey its okay, I'll have a word with him. You know how much he loved Callie."

Arizona forced a smile as she gave her mom a hug. "Let me go say bye to Sofia." She made her way to the door where her daughter was waiting. Bending down she ruffled the girl's coat and smothered kisses over her face.

As they opened the door, they were met by the sight of Callie walking up the path. Sofia was shocked by the sight of her mother. "Mami you're here! Pops and Gram came for a visit, they're taking me for breakfast!" Sofia practically screamed at her mother.

Callie laughed nervously as she bent to her daughter's level, she could feel Daniel's gaze piercing through her skin. "You be on your best behaviour okay?" Sofia stood tall and nodded.

"Oh Callie we haven't seen you in a while!" Barbara spoke as she pushed past Daniel to take Callie in a hug.

Arizona stood at the door gritting her teeth, this small altercation could go either way and with a possibility of her and Callie clashing heads during their talk, she knew didn't have the energy for one to happen now.

"We will leave you lovely two alone now. Come on Daniel." Barbara gripped her husband's hand and pulled him down the path. Barbara was devastated when Arizona told them of the divorce but she remained hopeful. Arizona and Callie had the connection that was read about in fairy tales, she knew this was a hurdle in their journey. A huge complicated hurdle, but she believed they would rekindle their romance.

Callie stood awkwardly at the top of the porch next to Arizona as they watched Sofia and her grandparents leave for breakfast. They looked at each other before letting out a laugh. "I forgot how intimidating the Colonel is when you're in his bad books!"

Inviting Callie in Arizona laughed in response. "Now you know how Tim and I felt when we got in trouble." The pediatric surgeon made her way into the kitchen to go and fetch the premade coffee.

Passing it to Callie, the two women sat down facing one another. Neither of them started the conversation, they just stared at each other. Too much had happened recently for them to know where exactly they should start.

"I guess I should start by apologising for sending that message." Arizona bowed her head, after she had calmed down, she felt tremendous guilt. Being horrible to Callie was always something she hated but her hot temper always took control. "I was just so angry I wasn't thinking. You know I wouldn't intentionally be horrible to you. You know you're welcome to come."

"I understand why you did it, I didn't mean to act like you weren't going on a date… it just shocked me that was all."

"Why?"

"Can I be completely honest without you getting angry?" Callie muttered, as she ran her fingers through her hair. She knew she had to be honest with Arizona. It was either be honest or continue to sugar coat her feelings.

Arizona nodded.

"When the divorce was finalised I thought I was going to be the one sat around for weeks crying over not being able to move on, when Penny came along it was simple. She's so simple, there's no baggage or complication with her. For me, knowing you were still hung up on us made it easier to move on."

"So you exploited my pain?"

"I didn't mean it like that, do you remember how much I chased you when I first met you? I was completely and utterly obsessed with you. If I saw you moving on before me, I think it would have broken me down even more. I don't think I would have moved on at all."

Arizona couldn't help the frown that was forming on her face, for once Callie was being truthfully honest with her. She couldn't believe the honesty she was hearing yet a part of her just wanted Callie to stop talking.

"I knew that one day you would eventually start dating and find someone else, I just wasn't ready for it."

"How can you sit there and tell me you didn't want me to move on but you made me watch you fall in love with someone else." Arizona didn't hold back, she felt like she was back in the marriage where there was one rule for Callie and another for her.

"I'm not in love with Penny, I like her a lot but I wouldn't go as far as saying I've fallen in love with her."

Arizona slowly widened her eyes with shock, for the past seven months she had seen Callie parading around both the hospital and her house with Penny on her side acting like the newest power couple. But now she found out Callie wasn't IN love with Penny, well… that changed everything.

"I guess she didn't tell you what happened yesterday then?"

Frowning Callie rubbed the palms of her hands. "No?" She didn't know if she was ready to hear what had happened. Making the decision to let Penny be there when Arizona arrived was a risky one.

"I doubt you'll still like her as much as you say you do after you hear what she said." Arizona confessed, she had thought about what she was going to tell Callie. She had thought about keeping some of their conversation a secret, it would be less painful for Callie but she knew that wasn't an option.

"She started an argument in front of Sof." Arizona began, she held the mug in her hand as tight as her hands would let her. "She started going off saying how she was going to move in with you and that I had to realise you and I were never going to get back together regardless of if we shared a child."

"Wow, I didn't even think she had it in her to be honest." Callie was shocked, her girlfriend wasn't one for confrontation.

"That wasn't even the worst part." The blonde quietly mumbled. "She told me that she was glad we didn't have a second child, apparently me being in your life more than I am would be too much."

Callie took a deep breath and placed her mug on the table, getting up she walked towards the back of the room to look out the window. She wanted to do her best to hide her face from Arizona, she could feel the tears beginning to stream down her face. She placed a hand over her mouth to mask the sound of the sob that was threatening to escape.

"Why would she say that Cal? Why would she bring up our child?" Arizona walked to stand next to Callie.

Wiping the tears with the back of her hand Callie turned to face her ex-wife. "I am so sorry 'zona, I never would of thought she'd say that."

"Why would she say that?" Those words were all Arizona could say. When she had got home yesterday, she made sure Sofia was preoccupied with her parents before she locked herself in the bathroom and cried. The pain of losing of her child was still raw. Having to sit there and relive the moments from yesterday made her heart clench.

By the tone of Arizona's voice Callie knew that any moment her ex-wife was going to burst into tears. Without any hesitation or a pep talk, she grabbed Arizona and pulled her into her arms. The second Arizona felt Callie's arms around her, she broke down. The tears ran freely and heavily, the pain she felt in her chest was getting too much for her to handle and her body began to shake. Her knuckles began to turn white as she gripped onto Callie's arms with such force.

In this moment Callie felt helpless, there was only so much she could help Arizona with when it came down to the miscarriage. Yes she lost a child that day too, but Arizona's grief was on a different level. She gathered Arizona deeper into her arms, placing a kiss on top of the blonde mess. She could feel Arizona's nails digging in through the thin t-shirt she was wearing but she wasn't going to move her. The sound of Arizona's breathing evening out told Callie she was able to move them to a more comfortable place. Callie moved them to the couch where Arizona immediately resumed her position in her arms.

The pair sat like this for a while as they gathered their thoughts and calmed down. Once the initial pain left Arizona, she couldn't help but feel extremely embarrassed. She turned her face into Callie's neck and started laughing. "I am so sorry for ugly crying on you!"

"Don't ever apologise for crying on me okay?" Callie squeezed Arizona in her arms to let her know she wasn't angry. "And anyway since when do you Arizona Robbins, queen of magic smiles, ever ugly cry?"

The pediatric surgeon couldn't help the wave of laughter that crept upon her, beneath her she could feel Callie's body shake with laughter. Despite the calmness she felt being back in Callie's arms, Arizona untangled herself and moved away slightly needing the distance to think. "Why was she there anyway?"

"I had work and Abigail mentioned last week how that she was studying for her finals. I thought it would be easier for her."

"It didn't cross your mind to tell me?"

"Come on Arizona, we both know you hate Penny. You would have gone round in a bad mood, Sofia doesn't need to see it."

"Regardless of how I would of felt we agreed that when it concerned Sofia we would always keep each other in the loop."

"Okay, I'm sorry about that and about Penny. I'll talk to her when she gets off today."

Sighing, Callie took a moment to gather her thoughts and feelings. The last thing she had wanted was for her relationship to get in the way of her newborn friendship with Arizona. At the end of the day, her relationship with Arizona was more important to her than any other relationship.

"I often wonder how our life would have turned out if we were still married."

"Well for starters we would have made use of this time without Sofia!" Callie smirked as they shared a laugh with one another. Even when they were going through therapy and separation, the two women had a colour sex life. It was a far cry from stereotypical 'vanilla sex'. Callie was completely obsessed with Arizona and Arizona was completely obsessed with Callie. The obsession they shared for one another only heightened the passion felt during sex.

"We still have so much grief between us Cal, you know that right? I can't just forget that you were using my pain to move on. Just like you can't forget the things I said during our marriage."

"I know, I know. I am sorry for using your pain. I know I was the one who filed for divorce but the thought of you moving on before me freaked me out. "

"We always knew it was going to be painful when we moved on, but you can't be freaked out anymore." Arizona reasoned with Callie. "This wouldn't be the right time to tell you I miss you, would it? The date was so refreshing but the whole time I was with her, I had this nagging voice telling me she wasn't in the same league as you. How pathetic is that? I can't even get through one date without thinking of you. I've only been on two dates since we divorced and both times I couldn't help but think of you in one way or another."

Callie just sat in silence, it's not often your ex-wife tells you she compared her date to you. She couldn't believe how drastically their relationship had changed within the past 72 hours. It felt like they were back to square one. They were bickering, being short with one another and assuming they knew what the other was feeling. She wished she could go back to yesterday and just bite her tongue when it came to Arizona's date, everything was simple. Penny gave her what she needed… simplicity.

"I miss you too." Callie couldn't lie to Arizona, she missed her more than she realised. "Are you going to see the woman again?"

"We have another date next week."

"Right." Callie's body tensed.

"Calliope!" Arizona whined as she leant back against the couch letting her head fall back.

"You just said you compared her to me, so why would you go back out with her?"

"Callie you filed for divorce. YOU. I didn't want any of this, you remember how much I begged and begged you to give us another go." The tone of Arizona's voice started to get sharper. "I'm trying to move on, and you're not letting me. You have Penny, now it's my turn."

"I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry!" Callie declared "I'm sorry that I made you watch me and Penny, I'm sorry that I used your pain to move on. I'm sorry that I've been making you feel like your feelings weren't valid." The brunette could feel her cheeks being to burn as her emotions got the better of her.

"You don't have to be sorry for everything. We just have a habit of ruining everything." Arizona confessed as she moved closer to Callie, she hesitated before placing her hand on Callie's leg. "But seriously, you have to let me move on. Calliope, you have too."

"I never like it when Penny's calls me Calliope." Callie's voice was so quiet, the blonde only just heard her confession. Arizona didn't press any further, she learnt her lesson through recent events. "She doesn't say it the way you do."

Turning to face the blonde, Callie stared at her. In her life time, she had never met anyone who was as beautiful as the women sat next to her. The way her eye's sparkled whenever she flashed a smile, Arizona's eyes would always sparkle most when she was with Sofia. What Callie loved the most how deep Arizona's dimples were when she smiled, in the mornings while the blonde was still asleep Callie would trace the depth of the dimples with her fingers.

Without thinking Callie placed her hand on the side of Arizona's face, who in response turned her face to lean into Callie's hand. "You will always have my heart, you know that right?" Callie's fingers caressed the side of the blondes face, she forgot how soft Arizona's skin was.

The pair were sitting so close they could feel one another's breath, Arizona looked up and was met with a pair of brown eyes looking back at her. The hand that was clutching at Arizona's face moved into her hair and clenched slightly. A feeling rose in Arizona's body telling her to move forward, so without second guessing she moved closer towards Callie, their noses bumped gently as Callie's lips opened slightly. In that moment, they weren't ex-wives, they weren't mothers and they weren't doctors. They were Callie and Arizona.

"Calliope." A whisper came from Arizona's mouth, the overwhelming feeling of lust was becoming too intense. Her hand flew to the side of Callie's head where she crashed her lips against Callie's.

Callie felt her whole body shiver as her lips got reconnected with Arizona's, she couldn't believe this was happening. Every thought in her mind was cut short as their lips moved against one another. The Latina pressed herself further into Arizona, it had been forever since their bodies were pressed together. As their tongues battled for dominance she let out a moan. The second Arizona heard the moan she tore her lips away from Callie's and sprung away from the couch.

Callie was left sitting alone as she tried to gain control on her breathing, she couldn't look up at Arizona. She could only imagine the look on her face and it was not one she wanted to see. They both knew it was a mistake, they didn't have to speak to each other to know it shouldn't have happened.

"I think its best you go, you'll be late for your surgery."

Arizona swiftly picked both mugs up and made a dash for the kitchen, for the second time in a matter of minutes Callie was left sitting alone. Glancing towards the kitchen, Callie could see Arizona leant against the kitchen side with her hand covering her mouth.

Callie could feel the walls closing in around her, she needed to leave now. Roughly grabbing her bag from the floor, Callie fled the house feeling more confused than when she arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

Callie stood in front of the mirror as she applied another layer of mascara, the past few days had been the definition of hell. The second she left Arizona's after their kiss her destructive mood had begun, she had screamed at everyone during her surgery. Normally, her OR would have an upbeat and comfortable atmosphere. Unfortunately for those who experienced the wrath of Callie Torres that day, their usual comfortable atmosphere was long gone. Instead the whole OR was in silence for the duration of the surgery, the only words that were spoken were Callie asking for equipment. The wrath didn't stop there. Talking to Penny that evening didn't go as well as she hoped either, she didn't know what she had expected, but for her girlfriend to ask if she still loved her ex-wife was not was she was expecting. She had gone over to Penny's apartment in an attempt to be calm and patient. However, with Callie's short temper that plan lasted five seconds.

 _"_ _What on earth possessed you to say that to Arizona?!" Callie threw her bag down on the work top as she followed Penny into her kitchen._

 _The red head let out a sigh, she knew this was coming. "I don't know I don't know, it just came out!"_

 _"_ _Something like that doesn't just come out Penny, you must have been thinking about it."_

 _"_ _It just come out, I saw her with Sofia and I imagined what'd be like if there was another child on her hip."_

 _"_ _Regardless, you had no right to say it. Do you know how hard it was for Arizona to get over it? The last thing she needs is you bringing it up again."_

 _"_ _Why are you so quick to defend her on honour?"_

 _"_ _I don't know maybe because my girlfriend was damn right disrespectful to the mother of my child."_

 _"_ _Disrespectful? I was disrespectful? I would never have sent you that text message. She's put you through absolute hell and you're still on her side!"_

 _"_ _Why are you making it out to be a competition?"_

 _"_ _Whenever Arizona Robbins is involved, I am a lost cause. You and I both know this." Penny interjected, her face falling as she thought about her what she was about to say. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were still in love with her."_

 _Callie stayed silent._

 _"_ _Well are you?"_

Callie hadn't given Penny and answer, she had picked up her bag back up and fled her girlfriend's apartment. That was the second time she fled from reality in the space of twenty four hours. She and Penny hadn't spoken about their argument, both being too scared to face the cold hard truth that Callie still carried feelings for her ex-wife. Callie also had high tensions with Arizona, each time Arizona tried to bring it up Callie would make an excuse and leave. Her life had quickly become a mess. Being around Arizona was tough; all she wanted to do was take the blonde into the nearest on call room and continue their short lived kiss. She had been doing the mature thing this week and avoiding all situations that would leave her and Arizona in each other's company. Exchanging of their daughter was the only time Callie allowed herself to be in Arizona's company.

Now Callie was stood in front of the mirror trying to apply the rest of her makeup while gathering her emotions. Today was Arizona's birthday and both she and Sofia were expected to make an appearance. She had wished Arizona didn't invite her over, being around both her ex in laws and ex-wife was going to be one to remember.

Deciding to just go with how she looked Callie set out to find her daughter. "Sof come on, we have to go see Momma."

Sofia stomped out of her bedroom. "I can't find momma's present." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Ruffling the top of the little girls head, Callie turned her around and patted her back to get her to move. "Your present is in the car, you put it in there last night remember."

Sofia seemed to agree with her mother's words as she simply smiled and bounced down the stairs, her mother followed in suit with a less than enthusiastic look on her face.

…

"Oh Arizona, come and see how cute Sofia looks!" Barbara cooed as she let in Callie and Sofia. Sofia was wearing a newly purchased dress, pink as expected. The little girl refused to wear anything that wasn't pink or yellow. For Arizona, this was a dream come true. Her daughter was a little Easter basket but for her ex-wife who wasn't a fan of bright colours she had thought otherwise.

"Bug look at your dress!" Arizona smiled as she watched her daughter twirl around.

Callie stood awkwardly to the side letting her daughter have a moment with her mother. Sofia run up to Callie and held out her hand, seconds later a bag was placed on top. She ran back and held the bag up to Arizona. "Happy burrfday Momma!"

Both Barbara and Arizona cooed at the sound of Sofia saying happy birthday, during the week Sofia had lost a milk tooth at the centre bottom of her mouth. While her grandparents were fussing over the loss, her mothers had both expressed their excitement over the new pronunciation of words.

Sensing the awkwardness between the two women, Barbara took her granddaughters hand and muttered something about a secret stash of chocolate.

"You know mom's going to be sneaking her loads of chocolate tonight right?" Arizona commented, as she played with the hem of her tshirt.

"Just want I need, a hyper and sick child." Callie answered as she looked up at Arizona.

"Well anyway, everyone's in the garden." Arizona replied simply as she left Callie standing by the door.

Following the blonde, Callie wondered into the garden to be met by the sight of most of their friends. With their being doctors it was very rare that everyone could be together without the sound of someone's pager going off.

"Torres you made it!" Alex cheered as he held a beer to her, she shook her head while holding her hand up.

"You know I would but Arizona's mother is feeding Sofia chocolate so I need to be on guard." She admitted while taking a seat in between Maggie and Alex.

"Where is little Torres?" Karev muttered as he stood up to go find his sidekick.

While the rest of the adults began to gossip, Callie couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Looking round the garden she noticed everyone was preoccupied with talking to someone. Karev had tracked down Sofia who was now sharing some of the 'secret chocolate'. Amelia, Maggie and April were engaged in some sort of small talk. DeLuca and Owen played shared the role of deputy chef to Daniel who had taken it upon himself to be in charge of the barbecue. She was talking to no one.

Barbara made her way out into the garden and perched herself next to Callie. "Some time ago, you would have been up talking to everyone. What's happened?" She grabbed Callie's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm fine, just feeling out of it y'know?"

"Whenever Daniel moved bases, it took me weeks to get used to everyone. Any event they had organised, I would walk around feeling so lost. I know you and Arizona didn't end the marriage on the best of terms, but you both will get to a place where you can be friends."

Callie nodded out of politeness "How did you cope when Daniel wasn't there? I have everyone around me, but I still feel alone?"

"Sweetie I didn't cope. I had Timothy and Arizona to distract me, those two ran me wild every single day. I was too busy making sure Timothy wasn't getting Arizona stuck up a tree or forcing her to be a daredevil, I didn't have time to think of myself. But when I did, it was heart breaking." Pulling her ex daughter law in closer, she rubbed the side of her arm. "I know it's not my place to say, but there's still hope for you both"

Callie looked up at her ex mother in law and simply smiled, throughout her marriage to Arizona she always found comfort with Barbara. She treated Callie like a second daughter, and Callie thought of her like the mother she wished hers was. Barbara would phone the family every Wednesday to get an update of their lives, she would spend only a few moments talking to Arizona but she always found herself talking for hours to Callie. She knew her daughter appreciated how much she cared for Callie, not just herself but Daniel also cared for Callie.

"Torres head's up!" Alex shouted as he came out the back door. When did he go back inside?

Callie glanced at Alex who gave her a look. She was confused. Glancing at her watch, she made a note that she'd only been here half an hour. Was she missing something? Callie went to speak but stopped when she saw Arizona enter the garden with a woman trailing behind her.

Callie suddenly lost interest in the conversations around her, the only thing her mind was focusing on was the woman on Arizona's side. The woman was no taller than herself, her dark hair laid perfectly down her back with a tight braid going around the side of her head. Callie's eyes couldn't help but look down at the women's figure. She wore a respectable cream coloured dress that extenuated her legs. Those legs. Callie was certain they went on for miles. She had to give Arizona credit, the woman was beautiful.

"Guys, I want you to meet Jennifer." Arizona proudly spoke, the smile on her face sat widely.

Amelia and April were the first jump up and approach the new woman, eagerly taking Jennifer's hand and introducing themselves. Arizona had found herself a little 'clique' at work with Amelia and April, everyone had laughed at the bonding of the 'A girls'.

Callie watched her friends fawn over Jennifer, she suddenly felt disinterested in her drink and threw it in the trash adjacent to her.

"Sweetheart, don't let it bother you." Barbara whispered in Callie's ear. She personally didn't like that her daughter invited her new 'bit on the side'. How could she be okay with it when she was so hopeful for Callie and Arizona?

Sofia shyly made her way past Jennifer and came to stand with Callie and Barbara. "Mami, who's that?"

Hoisting the little girl up on her lap she played with the ends of her hair. "She's a friend of momma's so you have to be extra nice okay?" The little girl nodded as she saw her momma approach.

"Bug come here a second." Sofia turned round to Callie who smiled and lifted her back down.

"This is momma's friend Jennifer." Arizona held the little girl's hand "Jennifer, this is my special girl Sofia" Arizona proudly spoke, Sofia was the single most important thing and person in her life.

Sofia gave the woman a shy smile before slowly stepping back towards Callie, once she hit her mother's leg she stopped. Introducing new people to Sofia was always risky, their daughter either attached herself to them or shied away; there was no in between. Most of the time Sofia loved meeting new people, she was a social butterfly at daycare and kindergarten but in this case she shied away. For her own personal feelings Callie was relieved Sofia didn't bounce into Jennifer's arms.

Arizona looked at Callie and gave her a brief smile. "Jen this is Callie, Sofia's other's mother."

Jennifer politely smiled and held her hand out for Callie to take. "You have a beautiful daughter!"

Being the mature person she'd like to think she was Callie took her hand and shook it. "Thank you, she's _our_ pride and joy." Callie couldn't help but emphasise her reply.

…

The afternoon continued as it did before Jennifer arrived, a calm and relaxing vibe was felt by all the guests. April and Amelia had taken it upon themselves to make Jennifer feel as welcomed as they could despite Callie's reservations about the woman. The party managed to go on for two hours without a pager going off, but the relaxing atmosphere was broken when Owen's pager beeped. Leaving the party, Owen had left Alex, Andrew and Daniel being the only men to guard the fort. The fort of many women.

Daniel had managed not to burn a single item of food on the barbecue, to congratulate her husband Barbara took it upon herself to tell the party about the post wedding family night they held for Callie and Arizona. Daniel had burnt every piece of food. Everyone laughed along with the story, expect Callie and Arizona. They held their gaze with each other the minute Barbara had started recalling the story. That night would always be memorable for the ex-wives, Arizona's parents had sent them out to buy more appetisers. Returning back an hour later, they made a fake story up about how the store was packed and only two cashiers were open, when in fact they had spent forty minutes in each other's arms in the car. It was the same day Callie fractured two of her toes trying to keep herself up in the car as her wife worked wonders underneath her dress. It was a memorable day for all.

Arizona reached over and gave Jennifer a gentle peck on the cheek before excusing herself from the circle, she made her way back into the house to go check on Sofia. Not long after Daniel had finished preparing all the food, Sofia had climbed onto her momma's lap and fell asleep. The sight had been a warming one for Callie but it was quickly turned into a sight of jealousy as Jennifer moved closer to Arizona and started to stroke Sofia's hair.

Watching her ex-wife walk back inside, Callie made a sly escape in the same direction gazing behind her to make sure no one saw.

Callie found her ex-wife watching over Sofia who was sleeping peacefully in her own bed. When Arizona purchased the house, the first room she went about decorating was Sofia's. At first the little girl was sceptical about having two bedrooms, she didn't understand why she couldn't just keep her 'normal room'. The minute Arizona took Sofia furniture shopping and let the little girl pick any type of bed she wanted, her mind was instantly changed.

"She okay?" Callie quietly spoke.

Arizona jumped slightly as the sound of Callie's voice crept up on her. "Calliope, you scared me!"

Forcing a smile Callie shrugged her shoulders and left the room, she allowed herself to walk across the hall and wait outside Arizona's room. It wasn't long before the blonde followed and gestured for them to enter.

Callie perched herself on the chair that sat in the corner of the bedroom. She waited a few moments before speaking. "So, things with Jennifer are getting serious?"

"We've only been on three dates Callie."

"Three?! I thought you'd only seen her twice." Callie's jaw dropped in shock, she had no idea that Jennifer was so present in Arizona's life.

"We had the second date that you know off, and last night we went out. Not that it's any of your business anyway." The tone in her voice began to raise.

Callie held her hands up. "I was simply asking."

"You weren't, you were fishing. I don't ask you about your relationship with Penny."

"I was simply asking Arizona, I have to right to know who is our daughter is being exposed too."

"If I recall correctly, you actually didn't come to me about Penny. I had to find out from Sofia." Arizona run her fingers through her hair, this was only the second time Callie had claimed Sofia as only her daughter. Arizona knew Callie didn't intentionally say it to hurt her, she did it out of temper… that fiery Torres gene made its presence again. Yet each time she heard it, it made her feel less of a parent.

"I apologised to you when you came to me."

"Today was the first time Jennifer has met Sofia, unlike you I don't introduce Sofia to everyone that leaves my bed in the morning."

"I'll let that one go."

Arizona let out a sigh, the brunette had moved from the chair to stand by the window with her hands folded.

"What are we doing Callie? I thought we got passed the arguments." Callie went to open her mouth but Arizona spoke up first. "I'm not trying to point fingers but if you didn't dismiss my plans with Jennifer, Penny wouldn't have sprouted her mouth."

"Normally I would tell you to not blame Penny, but in this case it's partially her fault. But at the end of the day, we have to take responsibility for our own mess, and I take the blame for starting this storm."

Callie moved to sit next to Arizona on the edge of the bed. She mirrored Arizona's position, so their hands were just inches apart. "Are we ever going to talk about what happened?"

"I've tried to talk to you all week." Arizona whispered, she looked down at their hands. Callie's slowly made its way closer to hers. Their small fingers lightly brushed together. Arizona bowed her head and moved her hand away. "Cal we can't."

"How can we ignore something that feels so right?"

"I am not repeating my history with Jennifer and I'm certainly not letting you do it to Penny." Arizona truthfully spoke, she couldn't ignore that fact that every bone in her body craved Callie's touch.

"Penny asked me if I was still in love with you."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Well, are you?" Arizona asked, her own voice sounded fragile.

Arizona sat in the same position waiting for Callie to reply. Ever second that went by, Arizona could feel her heart beat faster. She looked Callie, the pain on her face was obvious.

"I think…" Callie swallowed "I don't think I ever stopped." She placed her hand gently on the top of Arizona's back and traced the outline of her spine. She could feel the muscles flex underneath. Without second guessing Callie moved her hands to Arizona's waist, pulling her in close sit so their sides were touching.

"For months, that's all I wanted to hear and now you've said, I don't know what I feel."

Callie felt her heart clench in response and covered her face in shame. If only she had said sooner.

"Why now? I've just found Jennifer, she is absolutely amazing. Why now Calliope?!" Arizona couldn't help but cry, her voice cracked each time she tried to breathe. "Wouldn't couldn't you tell me this months ago?"

"Why did you have to cheat?!" Callie snapped back, she wiped the tears with the back of her hand. Callie knew bringing up her infidelity was a lose end, she had brought it up so much since it happened that it lost its meaning.

Callie's thoughts were scattered so she just became more frustrated, she couldn't take being so close to Arizona. Getting up she let her legs carry her towards the door, as she went to walk through the door she faintly heard her name.

Turning back she saw Arizona stood in the middle of the room, the look in her eyes was a mixture between heartache and desire. Neither of them knew who started walking first until their lips were coming together.

They both clawed at whatever they could in an attempt to bring their bodies closer; clothes, hair, face. Callie backed Arizona up until her leg's hit the bed. Without warning the pair fell onto the bed. Trying to re-gain control of the situation, Callie hoisted herself up so she was straddling Arizona's waist, their lips never losing contact. Hands were buried deep in hair trying to bring mouths closer.

Arizona moved her hand down to Callie's neck, she slowly started to massage the soft skin as she stroked her brunette's tongue with her own. Their tongues were reacquainting themselves as the passion between them heightened. Callie sucked in a breath as Arizona's mouth made its way across the side of her jaw and down her neck. Callie felt her hips grate against Arizona's leg as the blonde sucked on a spot at the bottom of her neck.

Arizona couldn't think. All she wanted was more. She knew this was wrong but oh did it feel so right. It felt like forever since she felt Callie's skin under the mouth, she didn't want it to stop. She couldn't help but release a moan when she felt a hand lift her thigh. She tightened the grip her leg now had on Callie's back. Throwing her head back, Arizona engulfed the feeling of desire that was consuming every sense in her body. Callie gripped Arizona's hair and pulled her away from her neck, gazing down Callie could see the blonde's eye dilating. Wanting the upper hand, Callie lowered her head and attached her lips to Arizona's neck and bit down hard. " _Calliope."_

Callie could detect the need in Arizona's voice, she bit down harder. Neck biting was always a quick way to get Arizona in the mood. During one night, Callie brought Arizona to her climax solely by biting her neck. The brunette knew, if she continued the possibility of her and Arizona taking it further was higher. Regardless of their history and obvious need for one another, the situation wasn't ideal.

Callie released the skin and brought her forehead to rest on Arizona's. Their eyes gazing into one another's. Neither having to say a word. Callie brought her hand up to gently stroke the sides of Arizona's face, she pushed the blonde hair from her face. Keeping her gaze with Arizona, Callie slowly lowered her lips to join with Arizona's. Pulling back she whispered "Kissing you last week… it felt like I was coming home." Watching her ex-wife's face for a reaction, she noticed blue eyes starting to fill up. As the women below her blinked, the tears made their escape. Lowering her head, Callie kissed the corner of Arizona's eye.

Using the strength in her arms, Arizona managed to push herself to a sitting position; still with Callie on her lap. She buried her head into Callie's neck as the pair remained silent.

The sound of Barbara calling for Arizona made its way into the bedroom but neither of them moved; scared that the second they moved all of this would be gone. Arizona patted Callie's thigh gesturing for her get of her lap. The pair stood and composed themselves, Arizona walked towards the door but turned around. "I think you should end it with Penny, she doesn't deserve to be involved in our constant storm."

"Same goes to you and Jennifer." Callie replied as she rubbed her eyes, she couldn't tell if things had gotten worse or better.

 **Ay op! It's me, I hadn't planned to update for a couple of days. I finally started on my university assignments so my plan was to get them out the way and come back here.. yet I couldn't help but write this instead! I hope you like this.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I haven't had desert that amazing in a while." Arizona breathed out heavily as she sat back against the wooden chair.

"My father used to bring me here all the time." Jennifer smiled as she placed her spoon back in the bowl. "On a Friday after school, he'd pick me up and bring me here. Friday's were known as DJ night, Dad and Jen night."

Arizona smiled in returned. In the brief time she had known Jennifer, she had found out that Jennifer's mother had left Harold and his daughter the day before her sixteenth birthday. From the emotion portrayed when Jennifer told her story, Arizona could tell it was a sore subject.

"Your dad sounds like a lovely man."

"He is my hero, much like you and your dad."

The conversation between the two women carried on naturally until the bill had been paid and they were walking out the restaurant. The pair walked towards the car in silence, both of them taking in the night life around them.

Just like in the restaurant, the conversations between the two was natural and flowed. The twenty minute journey home was filled with talks about Sofia and Jennifer's latest drama between two ninth graders. Arizona couldn't remember the last time she connected with someone so easily, well she could but that relationship ended in divorce. There were never any forced moments when she was with Jennifer. Arizona truly enjoyed her company whether it was at a restaurant, or simply a whistle stop tour before one of them had to work.

Jennifer pulled into the drive of Arizona's house and silenced the engine. The teacher turned to Arizona and reached for her hand. "Thank you for agreeing to this, I know it's been a long day with the party."

"I should be the one thanking you! I didn't expect to be taken out, it's only my birthday." Arizona shrugged her shoulders.

Jennifer smiled at the blonde women as she laced their fingers together. "You deserve to be spoiled on your birthday."

"Spending the day with everyone was so lovely, but being taken out for desert by a very pretty women topped it off." Arizona grinned as she cheekily winked at Jennifer.

Jennifer was about to lean in closer when the sound of Arizona's front door opening disturbed their moment. Turning to the door, Jennifer spotted a hyper Sofia bouncing up and down on the spot.

"I thought you said Sofia was with her mother tonight?"

Slightly frowning in confusion Arizona nodded before reaching to unbuckle herself "Callie probably got paged in, meaning I have to deal with my chocolate blooded daughter!" Arizona laughed as she reached over and placed a hand on Jennifer's leg. "Thank you again."

Jennifer smiled and leant over to place a chaste kiss on Arizona's cheek, she felt the dip of a dimple underneath her lips.

Arizona got out the car and made her way towards the little girl. "Hey bug!" Sofia raised her arms indicating she wanted to be picked up.

Gesturing back towards Jennifer, Arizona waved. Her action was copied by Sofia.

The mother and daughter made their way back inside, Sofia immediately wanted to be put down where she ran upstairs into her room. Discarding herself of her jacket, Arizona sought out to find her parents. Barbara and Daniel were sat on the porch, both holding a glass of wine.

"Did Callie get paged?" Arizona asked, her voice startling the couple.

"Oh Arizona, you're back! Sit, tell me everything!" Barbara cooed as she moved right along the outdoor couch making room for Arizona to squeeze in between herself and Daniel.

"No, we just thought it would be nice to have our little soldier for one more night before we leave." Daniel added. "Callie is coming to pick up Sofia in the morning."

The blonde nodded as she squeezed herself into the gap made for her. No more than thirty seconds after she sat down, Arizona could feel her mother nudging her. It was an attempt to get her talking.

Quite frankly Arizona didn't want to talk, today had been such a whirlwind and she still hadn't caught up with everything that happened. The duration of the week Arizona had been uptight, she couldn't understand what her and Callie's kiss had meant. Was it just a lapse in judgement? One for the road? The second Arizona had kissed Lauren, she instantly regretted her actions. It wasn't a secret amongst her friends and family that cheating on Callie was the one thing she regretted most in her life, Lauren saw her as a person not as an amputee. In that moment, she had acted on the desire.

Kissing Callie made her feel whole again, she underestimated just how much she had missed the brunette. Regardless of the conflict and bitter conformation that happened between the two, Arizona always knew their connection was unbreakable. For months Arizona had wished what it would be like to have her Calliope's lips on hers again. Yet as soon she walked out the door, regret had once again filled her senses. There was only one problem at that time. Penny Blake. Arizona knew history was repeating itself. She had cheated on Callie with Lauren, and even though to people on the outside Callie and Arizona had only shared a kiss, the truth was Callie had cheated on Penny.

Jennifer was another problem in their newly formed storm. Arizona truly liked the woman, she was easy to get along with, they shared the same sense of humour and Jennifer thought the world of her. Arizona could've of potentially seen herself getting into a long term relationship with her. Jennifer showed her what it was like to be free, even though they had seen each other only a matter of four times but each time they found themselves enjoying each other's company more and more. The issue that now surrounded Arizona was the second kiss she shared with Callie. She had instigated it, the overwhelming feeling of having Callie so close to her as well as the residue left from their previous kiss had become too much. Hearing Callie tell her that their kiss was like coming home had sealed the deal, she couldn't ignore the feeling anymore.

Throughout the separation and divorce Arizona had buried her feelings, Callie was so determined to end their marriage making Arizona bury her still existent feelings for good. For once, she didn't want to be the one begging. There was no doubt in her mind, that she still loved Callie, she never stopped. But for once she wanted the ball in her court.

"Daniel, can you go put Sofia to bed. I think we've let her stay up enough past her bed time." Barbara muttered as she handed her own wine glass to Arizona sensing her daughter needed a pick me up.

Daniel agreed to his wife's demand and went into the house in search of his little soldier.

"Would you like to tell me what's on your mind?"

Taking a large sip of the wine, Arizona turned to her mum. "I've never felt so confused in my life." Another sip.

Realising it was going to be a longer talk then she anticipated, Barbara went to fetch a blanket as well as the wine bottle her and Daniel had previously opened.

"Start from the beginning." Barbara eagerly spoke as she refilled her daughter's wine glass.

"It all started when I stayed over at Callie's." The start of the story was enough to make Barbara's eyes widen.

For the next half an hour Arizona spilled her heart out to her mother, not leaving out an inch of detail. Barbara sat back in the couch as she took in all the new information, her heart sped up as she learnt of Arizona's impromptu sleepover with Sofia and Callie. Her heart sped up in anger when she learnt of Penny's involvement in the argument… but most of all, her heart sped up in hope as she listen to Arizona talk about how she and Callie reconnected.

"I just don't know what to do? I really like Jennifer, but Callie is… its Calliope mom." Arizona sighed.

"You know my opinion on you and Callie, you two have a connection that can't be pushed aside. It shouldn't be ignored. Jennifer seems like a loyal and genuine woman, but you have to think to the future. In twenty years' time when Sofia is gallivanting around the world, Andrew is gone and you're left alone in this house. Who can you see coming home to? Is it Jennifer or Callie?"

Arizona stayed quiet.

"That's the question you have to ask yourself sweetheart, no one can answer it for you. I know you feel like you're stuck at the moment especially as Jennifer has entered the equation and Penny is with Callie, but you have to do what makes you happy."

Arizona moved closer towards her mom and linked their arms together. Just sometimes, all you need is your mothers touch.

….

"Just one more page bug, and then breakfast will be ready." Arizona gently spoke to her daughter as she encouraged her to continue to read the book she had been given to by kindergarten staff.

Sofia smiled back at her mother before trying her hardest to correctly read the following page. All she wanted was to go eat breakfast, the smell was stopping her from full concentration. Barbara had woken both mother and daughter up in a hurry when they had over slept, Callie was due to come and get Sofia mid-morning… exactly an two hours after the duo were woken up.

The moment Sofia finished the last word on the page, she slammed the book down in her mother's lap and made a quick dash towards the source of the smell. Arizona let out a chuckle, her daughter had a love for food that was almost has intense as her love for sleeping. Clearing up after the morning reading session, Arizona made her way towards the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. Looking down at her watch, she winced as she realised it was most likely to be Callie.

Barbara came rushing out from the kitchen and shoved Arizona backwards explaining that she should go eat. Complying with her mother, Arizona made her way to the kitchen. Sofia was sat at the table tucking into her home made breakfast, she was mid conversation with Andrew.

"No Maggie this morning?" Arizona smirked as she took a seat on the other side of the table, a plate of her mother's famous poached eggs had been placed neatly on the place mat ready for her.

Andrew returned Arizona's smirk, ever since his roommate had found out about his relationship she did everything in her power to bring up his current girlfriend.

Arizona was about to hit Andrew with a sarcastic remark when the sound of her mother became louder. Turning back to look at the doorway, she watched Barbara re-enter the kitchen with Callie in tow.

"I invited Callie to stay for breakfast as Sofia isn't ready in time." Barbara informed everyone, she didn't look at Arizona for any confirmation just went about preparing another plate.

Callie awkwardly made her way to sit in-between Andrew and Arizona. She had known of her ex-wife's decision to rent out her spare room to an intern, but coincidentally each time Callie had come to exchange Sofia she never saw Andrew, and now she was sat having breakfast with him.

"Morning mami!" Sofia forced out while eating a mouthful, she smiled as she placed her hand over her mouth releasing that she had eaten with her mouth full. Waiting till she had finished, she looked at both her mothers and apologised.

Andrew had quickly finished the last mouthful of his breakfast before politely excusing himself. Living with an attending and her child was something he had become used to but having breakfast with another attending, who happened to make the atmosphere awkward was something he needed to escape.

Barbara placed the plate down in front of Callie who thanked her in return. "I have missed your cooking Barbara."

"Nana's eggs are nearly as good as blue pancakes!" Sofa beamed.

Both her mother's smiled at each other.

"I hear you had blue pancakes a few months back." Barbara pressed, as she watched her granddaughter turn in her chair to face her.

"It was sooooooo good nana! Me and Mami made pancakes while momma slept, did you know she stole ted!" Just like Alex had done to the little girl months ago, Barbara had widened her eyes and faked a shocked expression.

While Barbara engaged in a conversation with Sofia, the two doctors were sat eating their breakfast in silence.

"I'm sorry Sofia wasn't ready, we woke up late." Callie brushed Arizona off, she knew her ex-wife wouldn't have intentionally made Sofia behind in schedule.

"It's okay, she's been around family!" Callie smiled.

Flicking her eyes to her daughter Arizona made sure Sofia was busy talking to her mother before turning towards Callie, Arizona lowered her voice. "We need to talk about yesterday."

Callie nodded, she was about to speak when Sofia turned herself round to face both her mothers. "Momma, can I go play?" Callie exchanged looked with Arizona. "You can go play for a bit before we leave, not long though Sofia."

Callie nodded her head at Arizona for a second time, the blonde knew it was a way of saying they would talk about it later. The two women carried on eating in silence.

Arizona managed finished before Callie, and like DeLuca did she excused herself and went outside to find Sofia.

Callie sat at the table by herself, she couldn't help but feel slightly nostalgic. Whenever Barbara and Daniel had visited the couple breakfast would always be cooked for them while they doted on Sofia. She had always had a strong bond with her ex parents in law, Callie instantly connected with Barbara. She had longed for a motherly bond, with the non-existent relationship with her own mother, Callie was thankful when Barbara had welcomed her into the family with open arms.

"Callie! You have to come and see this!" Barbara laughed as she stood watching through the patio doors.

Callie walked to where Barbara was stood, outside in the garden Sofia was running around with a blue net. The net was waving around in an attempt to catch a butterfly. Arizona was standing further away from Sofia with a net of her own. It was quickly observed that Sofia was trying to pressurise the butterfly into going towards Arizona's direction.

The butterfly complied and flew in the direction of Arizona, at the last moment when Arizona's face widened in excitement the butterfly flew to the left. Sofia barrelled into Arizona as the pair erupted into laughter.

Both adults watching the scene couldn't help but laugh. The sight of Arizona lifting Sofia into the air was a sight Callie loved, it was something she knew she wanted to see over and over again. Her daughter's face was creased as she laughed, she could hear the loud laughter from Sofia. Arizona, just like Sofia, had a creased face. Seeing Sofia laugh made her heart clench, the little girl was the most important person in her life. She still couldn't comprehend just how much she loved her daughter.

Arizona turned to face the window holding Sofia up higher in a way to show her mother and ex-wife. Sofia tried to wave but erupted in a new wave of laughter as her mother began tickling her. Callie placed her hand over her mouth as she zoned into the scene. She specifically watched Arizona. The blonde's dimples were on full show and her smile was so genuine. From the distance she was at Callie couldn't just about see the sparkle in Arizona's eyes, but she didn't need to see the sparkle whenever Arizona was with Sofia her eyes would tell her every emotion.

"I could watch them all day." Barbara admitted.

"I can't believe I let her go." Callie blurted out, she didn't flinch when Barbara whipped her head round. She just simply started out at Arizona and their daughter.

 **Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it was a long wait for this update, life got in the way of things. I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but I wanted to get something done for you asap. I hope you enjoy it!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Pardon?" Barbara was shocked, she had waited a while for one of the women to re confess their feelings. However, she thought she would be more prepared than this.

"She tried so hard during therapy, that's all I asked for…but I just walked away." Callie admitted, holding hands up to her mouth as she continued to look out the window. "I thought I was doing what was best for us all, divorce seemed like the only option."

Guiding Callie back towards the table, Barbara sat opposite holding a hand in her own. "You know it wasn't the only option, you could have fought through it."

"How could we? Both of us have said things, things that can't be forgiven."

"Regardless of what has been said, deep down you both hold so much love for one another, you could have fought through it."

"I thought I was happy with Penny, it was different to Arizona. It was simpler for starters!" The women laughed. "Arizona loved to make things more difficult than need be!"

"Remember when she and Daniel planned that camping weekend? How complicated was it to pack and squeeze everyone into one car!" Barbara laughed, the camping weekend was one she'd never forget. Her daughter was reluctant to take two cars, insisting she would drive to and from the campsite. Sofia has just started walking at the time and neither of the mother's anticipated the amount of toys needed to distract a child for a weekend. Barbara and Callie ended up being squeezed in the back of the car, room was lacking due to the car seat but to make matters worse they had belongings all over their laps.

"What a weekend that was! That's what I miss, complicated was sometimes enjoyable." The brunette smiled. "My relationship with Penny doesn't come close to mine and Arizona's".

"She told me about your encounters honey, and I honestly believe that you two are being given another chance."

Callie felt the blush rise up in her cheeks. "What if we're wrong? What if this is just a brief reconnection, and that's it."

Barbara shook her head "I doubt that, you two are meant to be together. Just talk to her, work on forgiving each other."

"How can I begin to ask for her forgiveness? She called me her anchor, she told me that nothing made sense if I wasn't in her life. Everything that has happened since the divorce has caused us to go on a rollercoaster, one that I thought was over the minute we signed the papers."

"I'm not going to lie to you Callie, all this grief between you could have been prevented if you hadn't gotten with Penny. I'm not saying you were forbidden to move on, but you told Arizona you both needed to love yourselves. So while she continued her fellowship and juggled her own demons, you found Penny and paraded her around."

Callie nodded to herself as focused her gaze on the mug in her hands. "I shouldn't have started something with Penny so quickly, I just couldn't bare the thought of seeing Arizona move on first. As her mother, you're going to be on her side so I understand what I'm saying may frustrate you, but you have to see from my point I did what I did for my own sake."

"Make me understand Callie, because quite frankly I don't understand it." Barbara sat back in the chair, she tried to keep a neutral tone. Callie was right in saying it would frustrate her. She spent hours on the phone to Arizona trying to calm her down during the divorce, the sound of her daughter crying down the phone was something she never wished to relive.

"Arizona was it for me, she was the love of my life. She is the love of my life. The minute she stayed when I told her I was pregnant, I knew that was it for us. It would be us against the world, cliché I know but that's what I felt. When she cheated, my whole life was torn apart, the thought of Arizona… MY Arizona with someone else was enough to make me feel sick. So when I initiated the divorce I knew that I couldn't watch her with someone else, especially as I knew of her and Leah's brief fling."

"So you thought if you moved on first, it would hurt you less?"

"Exactly, but in the long run I was only hurting Arizona more. Hurting her is something I never wanted to do."

Feeling sympathetic towards the brunette, Barbara moved closer to Callie and gently rubbed her back. "I know you didn't sweetheart, it's clear to see you still have feelings for her. You two need to discuss what's going on. It's not just you two, Jennifer and Penny are still involved."

"We can't go on hurting each other or other people."

"Most importantly you cannot hurt Sofia, she's had so much gone on in her life already. If there is a chance of you both restarting a relationship, you have to be absolutely certain before telling Sofia."

Barbara engulfed Callie in a side hug, she knew the brunette was having trouble with her feelings. Both Arizona and Callie had many things to take into account, Sofia being the main reason. Not to mention the presence of Jennifer and Penny.

The pair were disturbed by the faint sound of Sofia calling for Barbara, placing a gentle kiss on the side of Callie's head she left the brunette alone to ponder her thoughts. The brunette couldn't comprehend her realisation, she had known her feelings for Arizona had started to resurface but she didn't expect to confess them to her ex mother in law. Talking to Barbara made her aware of the unresolved issues her and Arizona still carried. Seeing Arizona play with Sofia in the garden, so care free made her realise she had to have the blonde in the life. She missed the family unit, she couldn't believe how much time she wasted trying to force herself to move on.

There was no doubt in Callie mind that she was still in love with Arizona, she never stopped. From the minute Arizona walked into the bathroom at Joe's her heart belonged to the blonde. The trouble between them only made her heart yarn for Arizona more. When George cheated she was gutted but she didn't dwell on it, she got on with her life. When Arizona cheated that was a different story, her heart had been completely shredded. Comparing her reactions Callie knew that her feelings for Arizona were stronger than she'd ever imagine. She couldn't explain the physical ache in her heart she felt when she thought of a life without Arizona.

Getting up from the table, Callie made her way outside to join her little girl. Sofia was still running around pretending to be a butterfly, while her mother and grandmother watched on. Callie made her way towards the adults and sat in the chair that was vacant, which happened to be next to Arizona.

"What time are you and Daniel leaving?" Callie asked the older woman.

"Just after lunch… unless Daniel finishes all the packaging before then."

Callie laughed, she hadn't even noticed the absence of her ex father in law. She turned to face the area are daughter was playing in. "Sofia come say goodbye, we have to go."

Barbara quickly got up from the seating area and made her way towards Sofia, she wanted to leave them alone for a moment to see if either of them would initiate a conversation. She picked Sofia up into her arms and muttered to the adults that she was taking Sofia to say goodbye to Daniel. Both adults nodded in response, knowing that they wouldn't have Barbara has a buffer.

Arizona waited till Barbara shut the back door before turning to Callie. "So… what days are you free? I think we need to talk about yesterday." The blonde got straight to the point.

"I have Tuesday off, how is that for you?"

Mentally thinking ahead, Arizona nodded. "I have surgery at 11, but that's about it."

"Why don't you come over for dinner and we can talk once Sof is down?" Callie asked. "She's got a play date in the afternoon so she won't be late to bed anyway."

"Playdate?" Arizona didn't realise their daughter had reached that stage of going to other children's house. Sofia being at Meredith's or Miranda's house was different.

"It's her first one, it's a party for a girl in her class. She's going straight from school, it's only on for three hours." Callie confirmed.

"This is the start of our little girl's social life… say goodbye to Sofia wanting cuddles and kisses!" Arizona whined.

Callie opened her mouth and held her chest. "Stop! Our little girl isn't going to want anything from us anymore!"

The mother's looked at each other and raised their eyes before laughing. Callie held a gaze with Arizona, their moments of laughter faded into smiles, the sight of deep dimples starting to form made Callie's heart skip.

"This is nice you know." Arizona smiled as she looked down at her lap, the smile still on her face. "Just being able to talk without one of us barking."

"We've come a long way." The brunette spoke calmly, she had to admit being able to be civil with Arizona made her life easier. She no longer panicked when they exchanged Sofia and more important she didn't worry about the possibility of being left in a room with her ex-wife. They were okay.

"We've still got a long way to go Calliope so don't start packing my things just yet!" Arizona joked as she got up and walked towards the house.

"Hey! If I remember correctly, it was your choice to move me into your apartment at that specific moment!" Callie fought back, jumping to her feet she went after the blonde.

"Like I was going to let my pregnant girlfriend carry her things!" Arizona shouted back as she walked through the kitchen. "Anyway, you could have said no!"

Callie scoffed as she caught up with the blonde. "You gave me a good a man in the storm speech, how could I of said no?!"

"Maybe when I started bringing your things back in?" Arizona smirked "Or before I ripped your clothes off!"

She was flirting.

Arizona was flirting with Callie.

The brunette stood there with her mouth open, it had been a while since Arizona openly flirted with her. She looked at Arizona deeply who returned her look with a slight bite of her lip.

"I suggest you go and say goodbye to our daughter Dr Robbins before this conversation goes beyond PG 13, and given our current status I don't think that's appropriate." Callie raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Smirking to herself, Arizona left the kitchen in pursuit of her daughter. She couldn't believe her and Callie were flirting again, it was morally wrong… but man did it feel good.


	12. Chapter 12

"What've we got?" Meredith Grey asked as she headed towards the ambulance bay.

"Male, 30, thought it would be funny to jump out a window onto a trampoline. His plan didn't end well when he sprung himself over the fence." Nicole called out as she wheeled the gurney into the doors of Grey Sloan Memorial. "Looks like one ankle is shattered while the left leg has a clean break and a possible head injury."

Callie followed suit as Meredith directed them into trauma room three, both doctors began their separate examinations on the unconscious patient. Meredith lifted an eyelid on the patient angling her light into the pupil, getting no response Meredith called out for a neuro page.

"Torres how's it down your end?"

Callie had been doing an external observation, there was no doubt that the right ankle was completely shattered. The clean break would be easy for her to fix, no problem… but by the sight of the ankle Callie knew she was in for a long morning. "I need scans to evaluate the extent of both injuries, but I'm all set."

"Page Doctor Shepard to meet us at radiology." Meredith called out to the resident on call.

Both adults worked on getting the patient stable, with the help of a nurse, before making their way ` towards radiology.

…

"The patient's lucky." Amelia spoke as began finishing up on the patient. Despite the hard force in which the patient landed on the concrete, he only suffered a mild frontal lobe bleed. However, his ankle had been shattered with impact. "Torres, how long you got left?"

"The ankle is just over half way done, I'll be in another hour max." Callie spoke as she continued to reconstruct the ankle. "The metal wires are in place, it's just a case of plastering the leg post op."

Amelia nodded before making her way out of the OR, Callie stretched out her neck before returning her focus back on the patients ankle. Being a surgeon, there is nothing Callie loved more than being in the operating room. Although, there always came a time in a surgeons career where they would have a 'dry spell'. Dry spells normally indicated simple procedures with no complex surgeries. For Callie, her two week dry spell had officially ended. The complexity of having to reconstruct the patient's ankle had gotten Callie in a good mood.

Callie continued to reconstruct the ankle as she engaged in conversations with her OR staff. The sound of the door opening caught Callie's attention, looking up briefly she caught the eye of Meredith.

"My last surgery got cancelled, I'm taking the children to the park for a while. Would you mind if I took Sofia?"

"That would be amazing!" Callie beamed back "I'll let you know when on my way home."

….

Callie strolled out of the patient's room two hours later, she had just finished casting the patient's leg. The brunette felt on top of the world, she had just successfully rebuild an ankle and she was child free for the evening. Reaching over the nurse's desk, she retrieved a pile of reports before heading towards her office.

Even though she had been sat in the OR for a while, sitting down in her chair felt like heaven. Underneath the desk, she slipped off her shoes before turning on the radio perched on the side behind her desk. Leaning back in her chair, Callie pulled the hair tie that was holding her locks in a ponytail and closed her eyes. This was her relaxation time. It didn't matter who chaos was taking place on her ward, in this moment she was focusing on the soft humming coming from the radio.

Opening her eyes, Callie reached to grab the first report. The calming atmosphere in her office gave her the motivation and mindset to complete the nine reports in the pile. Time went on and the pile of finished reports began to get higher which pleased Callie. As she reached to retrieve her seventh file, she heard a knock at her office door. She called out for the person on the other side to come into her office.

"Callie can we talk?" Penny spoke as she entered the brunette's office.

Callie breathed out heavily, the last time she had spoken to the red head she was asked if she still loved Arizona. That was four days ago. Not looking up from the reports on the table the brunette spoke "I have a consult in fifteen so make it quick." The brunette lied, she knew Penny deserved to know what she was feeling but with the day she was having, Callie didn't want to ruin her mood.

"Where have you been these past few days?"

Scrunching her face up in confusion, Callie looked up at penny before laughing. "Is that all you want to ask me?"

"I'm not going to jump down your throat the first chance I get Callie, I do respect you."

"Fair enough, to answer your question I've been with Sofia."

Nodding to herself Penny wanted to push Callie more, she knew she hadn't just been with Sofia. At this stage she knew her relationship was edging close to the expiration date. She was going to lose anything by pushing Callie. "You mean Sofia and Arizona?"

"Yes."

Making her way to sit in front of Callie, the red head stared deeply at her. Penny didn't have any emotion, she knew this conversation was only going to go one way. The way that meant she would no longer be the girlfriend of Callie Torres. The minute Callie ignored her question and ran out, she knew their relationship wouldn't be going any further. The past few days had been ideal for Penny, she was able to process what was about to come. She knew the minute she engaged in a conversation with Callie that the worst was going to come.

The only sounds that could be heard was the heavy breathing from both doctors. After a while, Penny took initiative and bit the bullet. "What are we doing Callie?"

"I don't know? We're both avoiding the inevitable" The brunette sighed as she placed her pen down.

"The inevitable being that we end our relationship?"

"I'm am so sorry Penny, it wasn't supposed to be like this."

"I know, I don't hold anything against you. I always knew she was the love of your life…. Well is the love of your life." Penny calmly spoke.

Callie pushed her chair out, slowly resting her elbows on her knees she shook her head. "The time we spent together, it was real. I have never once lied to you about my feelings, I cared for you. You made me happy."

"I just wasn't Arizona." Penny added, she surprised herself by how calm she was being.

"You shouldn't be so calm with me, I treated you bad."

"I've had worse Callie, I just can't stand in the way of two people who loved each other." Penny admitted, she sat back in the chair as she watched Callie gather the reports back up. "Tell Sofia that she'll always be the queen of candyland!"

Callie let out a laugh, despite people's perceptions Callie and Penny did have an adequate relationship. Their favourite thing to do, excluding 'adult activities' was to challenge Sofia to Candyland, the little girl would always through a tantrum when Penny won. After the third consecutive time of Penny being the champion, the little girl vowed she would never play it again.

The pair stood up and faced one another, Callie brought Penny into her arms and gently rubbed her back. Placing a small kiss to Penny's cheek, she turned to gather the reports into her arm before making her way towards the door. She turned back and let out a soft laugh.

"Sofia will be pleased to hear that." Callie smiled as she propped herself against her office door, Penny got up and walked straight past the brunette. Her shoulders felt lighter, her ongoing conflictions with Penny had proven to be a heavier load than expected.

…

"I hear you went to the park with Zola?" Callie asked as she led her daughter down the path of Meredith's house towards their car.

"I did Mami! Aunt Meredith holded me so I did the monkey bars!" The little girl beamed as she climbed into the back of the car.

Callie buckled herself in the front as she listened to Sofia waffle on about her afternoon with the Shepard children. Glancing through the window every now and then Callie couldn't help but smile, Sofia would catch her mother staring at her and pull a funny face. The brunette couldn't explain just how happy she felt in that moment.

"Sof, shall we do something super super exciting?" Callie asked with a smirk as she looked back at her daughter. Sofia being the mischievous girl she is instantly nodded her head, the little girl listened to what her mother said and innocently giggled.

The surgeon drove them to the closest store and brought the vital ingredient for their plan. Sofia sat in her chair holding the box while her mother drove them to their destination. The duration of the drive Sofia kept repeating how excited she was for their 'super special plan' to work. Her face lit up as she saw the familiar sight in the distance, she instantly started to scramble to unbuckle herself which for Callie was a big no. "Sofia Robbin, what do we not do in the car?"

"We wait till we stopped before getting out." The little girl whispered as she tightened her grip on the box, she knew she was going to get told of when she tried to unbuckle herself but she couldn't help how excited she was.

Raising her eyebrow at the little girl, Callie tried to contain a laugh. Sofia had gone against the safety rule but she had to admire how excited her daughter was. Spontaneity was never Callie's best trait, she always liked to be in control and know every angle of a plan before going forward. Yet in this moment, a spontaneous decision felt right.

The brunette got herself out of the car before going to unbuckle the over excited child, as soon as Sofia's legs hit the ground she was off. Callie held the box in her hand as she watched Sofia reach the doorbell of the house. The little girl turned round to her mum and waved her hand as if to say hurry up.

Closing the door and following the footsteps of the little girl, Callie heard the sound she wished she would never stop hearing. Arizona.

"Bug! What are you doing here?!" Arizona smiled, her dimples got deeper as her mouth widened. Bending down to pick up Sofia, the blonde began to smother the little girl in kisses.

Sofia turned her head and pointed to Callie.

"We thought we would surprise our favourite momma with doughnuts, isn't that right Sof?" Callie beamed as she reached the duo. She tilted the box towards Arizona and watched the blonde's eyes light up as she focused her eyes on the sweet treats. Twelve iced doughnuts, the blonde's ultimate favourite.

"Is there a reason behind this little visit?" Arizona asked as she let Sofia down who instantly held her hand, the little girl refused to leave her side.

"Just showing you how much we appreciate you!" Callie smiled as she locked a gaze with Arizona.

The blonde took the box out of Callie's hand and gave them to Sofia "Go pick out which one you want!" The little girl ran inside. Arizona's eyes widened as she realised she let Sofia have the whole box, turning round Arizona called out "I call dibs on the biggest doughnut Sof!" Both adults laughed when the heard the sound of Sofia disagreeing.

"So Doctor Torres, would you like to tell me the real reason you're here?" Arizona smirked as she took hold of one of Callie's hands.

"I'm telling the truth!" Callie replied as she stepped closer to Arizona "We're showing you how much we appreciate you….and celebrating both of our renewed relationship statuses."

Arizona's eyes widened when she realised what Callie meant. "Are you saying?!"

The brunette winked at the blonde.

Grabbing Arizona by the waist, Callie pulled her in so their bodies were touching. She placed one hand on the side of Arizona's face. The blonde unconsciously leant her face into the warm hand, gazing up into the pool of brown eyes Arizona couldn't help but smile.

Maybe just maybe, the world was on their side for once.

 **Hi! My deepest apologises for the lack of updates, I have finished university completely so they should be up more often. Took me a while to write this, writers block mixed with OITNB binge doesn't get a chapter written! I hope you all like it!**


	13. Chapter 13

The minute they closed the door, Sofia was racing up to them shouting which doughnut she wanted, obviously she wanted the biggest one. Showing off her best puppy eyes Sofia managed to get the biggest doughnut, but she was allowed it if she was to show her momma some affection. This wasn't an issue for the little brunette who sat herself on Arizona's lap while they ate their doughnuts. Her mother's couldn't take their gaze of one another but Sofia was too interested in her doughnut to notice. Once she had finished her doughnut she looked at her mami, she wiggled her sugary hands before pointing to a smaller doughnut at the back of the box. Callie raised her eyebrows before nodding. Sofia squealed as she reached for the second doughnut and returned to the comfortable position in the blonde's arms.

Arizona couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, she could feel the deepness of her dimples. Having Sofia around was the main source of her smile, wrapping her arms around the little girl she squeezed and placed several kisses on the top of her head. Between each kiss, Arizona would inhale the sweet smell of Sofia. As a baby, Arizona was obsessed with the innocent smell of her baby girl, it always made her bad days feel that little bit better.

The moment the last bit of doughnut hit Sofia's throat, she jumped off her mother's lap and ran into her room babbling on about her dolls. "Thank you for bringing her over Cal." Arizona smiled.

Callie, who was reaching forward for another doughnut, shook her head. "When I picked Sofia up from Meredith's, we were in the car and I just felt the need to come see you."

The confession from Callie made the blonde squeal inside, it had been a long time since Callie did something out of spontaneity and for that spontaneous moment to involve Arizona, she couldn't help but feel like a love sick teenager. Even if the love of her life had just ended a relationship.

"So… how did Penny take it?" Arizona asked, she had planned to be discrete but her impulsive nature took centre stage.

"Surprisingly well actually, I'd been avoiding her but she knew what was coming. Probably the most laid back break up I've ever had."

Arizona laughed, she knew most of Callie's breakups weren't smooth sailing. The end of their marriage was definitely not smooth. "Least that's over and done with."

"You never told me how things went with Jennifer?" Callie asked, her ex-wife didn't go into detail about how she ended with Jennifer, she had briefly mentioned it during an exchange with Sofia. In that moment, Callie wanted to scream with joy but for the sake of her own relationship status she stayed quiet.

"Nothing really happened, she asked me to go away for a weekend and I turned her down. She asked me why, and I told her I was still in love with my ex-wife" Arizona took a sip of her wine. "Apparently she could see the tension between us at my birthday and put the pieces together."

Looking down at her lap, Callie began to pick at a small thread in her jeans.

"Guess we weren't that discrete?" Callie spoke as she continued to pull the thread from her jeans, Arizona noticed what she was doing and sighed. Whenever Callie was uncomfortable she would always distract herself but picking at her closes, or pick at her finger nails. During their relationship, Arizona had tried to get the brunette to stop her habits, but some are just harder to stop than others… a bit like her occasional cigarette.

The silence was quickly disrupted by Sofia running back into the kitchen dragging ted by one arm, the little girl stood up straight in front of Arizona and gave her best imitation of a perfect smile.

"Either you really love your momma or you want something?" The blonde smirked, it wasn't often her daughter would present such a perfect smile without wanting something in return.

Sofia stayed in her spot but her eyes drifted towards the box of doughnuts.

"Sofia Robbin you've already had two."

"But momma!" Sofia's smile dropped and a frown appeared on her face.

Callie sat back in the chair and crossed her arms, the second Arizona looked at her for help she raised an eyebrow. She always had the reputation of being the bad cop, Callie wanted to see how Sofia would react when her super magical momma told her no. She knew she would intervene and become the bad cop but she couldn't help but sit and watch.

"You can have one tomorrow bug." Arizona spoke as she pushed Sofia's hair out the way of her face.

"I want one now momma!" Sofia pucked her bottom lip out.

"Sofia no, Momma said you can have one tomorrow." Callie sternly told her daughter, as she watched the girl back away.

The little girl dropped her head and stared at the floor, after a moment Sofia whispered something.

"What was that Sofia?" Arizona asked, as she scooted to the edge of her chair, she reached out to hold one of Sofia's arms.

"Please can I have one?" The little girl looked up at her mothers, her little brown eyes began to fill with tears as she clung onto ted.

….

Arizona flung herself on the sofa as she took the wine glass Callie held out for her "Definitely shouldn't of let her have the third doughnut."

"I told her no, you are too soft on her!" Callie laughed as she rested her head on the back of the sofa. It had been forty five minutes since Arizona had taken Sofia up to try get her to sleep. Callie's intention wasn't to come over and let her daughter stay, but watching Arizona and Sofia together trying to complete a puzzle she thought a spontaneous sleepover would benefit both Sofia and her momma. Callie had surprised herself with how spontaneous she was being, she had to admit she kind of liked it.

"How can I be the bad cop when our daughter is the definition of cute? Did you see her face when you said no?" The blonde moaned, she turned to look at Callie who in return was laughing.

"Our daughter is cute but come on Ari, you have to have tougher skin!" The brunette laughed as she nudged Arizona's arm.

"You sounded like Mark then… he always tried to make sure we had tough skin."

Callie sat up in the sofa and puffed her chest out "Robbins you have to toughen up, our daughter has Torres genes we have to be one step ahead." The brunette mimicked Mark as she gazed at Arizona.

Arizona laughed, she could picture Mark in front of her giving her a lecture. During the pregnancy they often had conversations over how they would be outnumbered once the baby was born. They both agreed that a task force should be created once the baby was old enough to talk back, it was almost definite that the child would have Callie's fiery temper. Both Arizona and Mark knew they didn't stand a chance.

"Did you know me and Mark were going to create a task force?" Arizona admitted as she turned herself on the sofa to face Callie. The brunette didn't reply, just continued to gaze at the blonde. "We had a case together and the child was an absolute brat, the mother had no chance. I remember coming out of the room with Mark and we made a pact that once our child was old enough to talk back we'd start a force."

"Why would you start a force though?"

"Your temper Callie! Your fiery Torres gene was almost certain to be a part of our child genetics, me and Mark knew we had no chance. I was a doormat when it came to you, whenever you wanted something I gave it to you because I couldn't cope seeing that face when I said no. Mark knew that if we had a daughter she would be a replica of you and your genes. If we had a son he wasn't worried, he said himself and Derek had it sorted."

Callie laughed, she knew where the blonde was coming from. All her life the Torres gene had got her in some bad situations. She and Aria would argue for days and days, neither of them wanting to be the first to back down. The minute she came around from surgery and found out she had given birth to a daughter, she instantly thought of the moments her and Aria would stand up to one another. The fire in their eyes would roar She knew that any daughter of hers would try and stand up against her, luckily Sofia had only just started to show signs of using that Torres gene.

"That face she gives us is only going to get worse as she gets older." Callie whined as she gulped down the last of her wine.

"It would be easier if we had Mark around."

Agreeing with the blonde, Callie allowed herself to rest against Arizona's body. "I miss him."

Sensing Callie's need for comfort, Arizona opened her arm and allowed the brunette to fall into her arms. Callie let her body fall into the blonde until her head was resting in Arizona's lap, she let out a sigh. "He would have love to see Sofia start school."

"Can you imagine his pep talk to her outside the gates?" Both the adults chuckled, the image of Mark giving his favourite team player a pep talk clouded their minds.

Arizona smiled as they entered a comfortable silence, her hands found their way to play with the ends of Callie's soft locks. Taking a strand she unconsciously began to twirl it between her thumb and two fingers. After a few moments, Arizona noticed the drop in Callie's shoulders and the levelling out of her breathing.

Arizona couldn't help but feel content, many days she had wished to be back with her family and now she was on the road to coming home. Even though, neither of them had put an exclusive label on their relationship, they knew they were on their way to being in a relationship. She silently thanked herself for falling asleep with Sofia that night she took her home .That one off accident shook the waters in which the doctors were swimming in.

"Cal, what you doing Saturday?" The blonde asked as she continued to play with the brunette locks.

Getting no reply, Arizona reached forward carefully and noticed that those precious brown eyes she often get lost in were closed. Smiling to herself, she untangled her hand from Callie's hair to grab the throw at the end of the sofa. Using one hand Arizona managed to unfold the throw and lay it over the brunette. It had been a while since Callie had fallen asleep on the blonde, this was just another factor that Arizona missed.

…

The following afternoon Arizona was sat in the canteen eating lunch, she had just finished a gruelling three hour surgery on a premature baby, and the outcome wasn't looking successful when the surgery started. Arizona had refused to leave the OR until she had tried every last resort and thanks to her determination the surgery was more of a success than she imagined.

The time alone allowed her to think back on the previous night, once she had realised Callie was asleep she herself began to doze off. It wasn't until she heard Andrew come home after his shift that she realised her and Callie had been asleep for hours. Stretching her neck to focus on the clock that read five, she knew she only had an hour left of sleep before she was due to begin her morning routine. Arizona had let Callie sleep that extra hour before she work her up, the brunette had woken up in a state of disorientation. Callie couldn't remember falling asleep, but she could remember how relaxing it felt when Arizona had played with her hair. She definitely didn't regret falling asleep.

Arizona's thoughts was haltered by the sound of Alex throwing his tray down on the table.

"So word on the street is that Torres is single." He muttered as he slid into the chair next to Arizona.

Arizona didn't reply, just looked at Alex and smiled.

"I bloody knew it!"

"You can't say anything okay? We haven't spoken about what it means yet, Sofia was around when she told me." Arizona explained as she continued to eat her lunch. "I'm thinking of asking her out." She wasn't thinking about it, she knew she was going to ask her out. The thought of going on a date with Callie made the butterflies in her stomach come to life.

"Asking her out? Robbins you both got married, survived a handful of crappy situations not to mention you have a child... don't you think asking her out is a bit outdated?!"

"What? Do you really think I'm going to jump into a relationship straight away?" Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Sofia's got a sleepover on Saturday, so I'm thinking of taking advantage of a free child evening."

Alex continued to drink the coffee from his mug as he listened to Arizona formulate a plan for a possible date with Callie. He was happy that his mentor had managed to find happiness again, as much as Callie and Arizona belonged together Alex couldn't help be sceptical over the reunion.

"Do you really think she's changed?" Alex honestly asked, he knew he was the only one Arizona would be completely honest with.

"She's owned up to a lot of things that she did wrong during our marriage, I guess only time will tell." The blonde muttered, she hoped she could convince Alex that Callie had changed. Arizona was still having small doubts over the brunette, she knew Callie truly loved her but could they fool themselves into having a 'perfect relationship'.

"Well for your sake I hope that it's different this time around!"

Arizona nodded back at Alex she knew that this was his way of giving her his blessing. "Least I now know I wasn't seeing things."

She blinked in confusion.

Rolling his eyes Alex explained. "Few months back, when we were in the canteen. You and Torres acted as if you were still married, especially when Sofia told us all how you had pancakes together."

Arizona's eyes widen, she assumed only her mother and Penny knew about the pancake morning. "Oh yeah, that morning."

"Yeah well, I heard from Jo who heard from Steph who heard from DeLuca, that you never went home the night before, and when Sofia told us we knew you'd been there."

The peds surgeon couldn't help the blush that was rising in her cheeks, she was surprised that it was their daughter who had ratted their cover…. With the help of her roommate of course. "Yeah, well now you know. I stayed over blah blah, go and gossip!"

"Robbins I don't need to gossip, the hospital knew you were going to get back together before you did."

It was Arizona's turn to roll her eyes, she started to feel slightly annoyed. "I forgot what a rumour mill this place is."

Shrugging his shoulders Alex went about eating his lunch, he tried to change the subject so his mentor could take her mind the rumour mill hospital they worked in. "Sooo... where are you taking Torres then?"

Arizona threw the carrot in her hand towards Alex and faked a growl "Stop fishing for gossip!"

Alex sniggered as he picked up the carrot that had landed on the lid of his mug, without taking a second guess he placed it in his mouth. "I'm not fishing, just providing the hospital with the information they all want. The romance of Torres and Robbins is hot news, trust me!"

 **Me again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I've started the next one already so hopefully it wont be too long. I appreciate all your comments, and like I said I hope you enjoy it! xo**


End file.
